Detention
by dorydafish
Summary: KURTOFSKY! "I only know two gay guys.  Blaine and you.  Do you seriously want me to pick you?"  Kurt asked half-joking, but his smile dropped when Karofsky took a little too long to reply - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**So after watching the latest episode of Glee, never been kissed I just have to say OMG!**_

_**So I set this two days after THE KISS! I really hope you like it and I'd love to know what you thought of it.**_

* * *

"KURT HUMMEL! DETENTION!"

Kurt turned to face the booming voice of Sue Sylvester. It was almost the end of the week and he was ready for a girly night in with his Step Up DVD collection. With Mercedes and Tina standing next to him, he had the courage to ask the cheerleading coach the simple question. "Why?"

"Because I said so. Now get in," said the teacher, pointing at the almost empty classroom.

"Is this something to do with the fact I'm gay?"

Sue put her hands on her hips and lowered her face so she was parallel to his. "No, this has something to do with the fact that this classroom only has one other student in it and Principal Figgins will have my nuts if I'm sitting in detention with just one student. NOW GET IN!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and adjusted a strand of hair that had fallen across his eye before strutting into the classroom with his bag swinging behind him. As soon as he saw the other student in the room, his momentum was lost and he just about managed to stumble into the nearest chair.

"Scared are we? Relax, I ain't gonna hit you with Sylvester standing there." the larger student snarled.

Kurt regained his composure. "No offence Karofsky, but I'm more scared you'll attempt to kiss me again with those fat ugly lips."

"Shut your mouth homo…"

"Or what? You just said you weren't going to hit me." Kurt wasn't scared as much as he was having a little fun. He finally had the upper hand over the boy who had been making his life miserable since he came out.

But unfortunately the teacher had to go and interrupt. She hadn't even entered the classroom yet and only stuck her head around the door. "I'm off for an hour, but you boys better be here when I get back with all your work done or so help me God I will castrate you both with my bare hands. Got it?" Sue death glare scared them into their seats and she was confident that they would stay there for the duration of their punishment.

The next few minutes were silent. Dave Karofsky attempted to focus on his homework but knowing that Ladyboy was sitting in the room with him was just too much of a distraction. He kept trying to tell himself that he had just had a moment of insanity in the locker room. The kiss hadn't meant anything. But everything came down to Kurt's lips, how it just felt right and how he knew that deep down he had wanted to kiss that fag for as long as he could remember. "Screw this!" He suddenly exclaimed and headed to the door. He needed some air. He didn't want to think about Kurt. He didn't want to think about how much the boy occupied his thoughts, especially at night. And he couldn't think about how Kurt's small frame would fit perfectly in his. He felt sick. This was wrong. Liking guys was wrong. He wasn't a fag. He wasn't one of them.

Kurt's voice broke into his thoughts. "That's it. Run away. Hide from the fact you're just as much of a queer as I am."

Dave hated how much he let Kurt wind him up. It was as if the smaller boy knew just what buttons to press. He snapped and lunged across the desk grabbing Kurt by his cravat and rammed him against the wall. "I told you not to push me."

"So hit me." There was no fear in Kurt's eyes as he held his gaze with the bigger boys.

"Don't…push me!" Dave's words came out in a deathly, low grumble but Kurt's expression just changed to one of disgust.

"What are you gonna do next Karofsky? Rape me?" Kurt spat out.

Kurt saw a flash of hurt in Dave's eyes before he automatically let go of the Hummel boy and headed to the opposite side of the classroom before sitting on a desk. The football player rubbed the back of his neck in frustration while Kurt straightened out his now dishevelled clothes.

"How...could you even…I could never…I wouldn't…" Dave managed to choke out. He couldn't believe that Kurt could ever think he would be capable of doing something like that.

Kurt swallowed. He didn't mean for the rape comment to come out but he wasn't about to forgive so easily. "You stole my first kiss; I figure you wanted to steal my first time too." Kurt managed to keep the harsh tone to his voice.

Dave looked up and gazed at the boy he undeniably had a crush on. In this whole screwed up situation a small smile played on his lips. "I was your first kiss?"

Kurt's facial expression showed repulsion rather than reminiscence. "Well one that counted. And I really thought it was gonna be Blaine."

Dave was confused. Who the hell was Blaine? "Blaine?"

"The guy you nearly pummelled for trying to help you out yesterday." Kurt scoffed. Karofsky was really as dumb as he looked. Dave mumbled something under his breath that Kurt didn't quite get. "What did you say meathead!"

"I said it figures. You and pretty boy. He your boyfriend?"

Kurt folded his arms over his chest. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing. It's just a little too convenient. The beauty and the beauty. That's a story everyone wants to read," said Dave, his words ripping with sarcasm.

"Again, what's it to you?" Kurt asked and sneered when he didn't get a reply. "Like I'm gonna take dating advice from a dough-ball like you."

Dave winced at the insult, hoping that Hummel hadn't noticed. He couldn't let Kurt see how much his words affected him. "All I'm saying is opposites attract."

"I don't have that luxury. I only know two gay guys. Blaine and you. Do you seriously want me to pick you?" Kurt asked half-joking, but his smile dropped when Karofsky took a little too long to reply.

"No…" Dave knew that even to himself his voice sounded shaky and unsure.

Kurt gasped and flung his hand to his mouth. "Oh my gosh! You want me to pick you."

"SHUT UP!" Dave held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. Kurt was never meant to find out. That wasn't part of the plan.

Kurt took a step closer to the jock. "Is that why you've been shoving me against the lockers! You like me?"

"Don't..." Dave was almost begging. He couldn't stand the humiliation of being rejected.

"It's just…" Kurt's head was in overdrive. How could a homophobic bully like him? It didn't make sense.

Dave felt like he was suffocating. "Look forget it. I need to get outta here." Grabbing his bag he headed to the door yet again and yet again Kurt stopped him.

"What am I meant to tell Sylvester when she gets back?"

Dave twisted his face back into a snarl. He wasn't friends with Hummel and Hummel better know it. "Tell her that I wasn't going to sit in a room for an hour with a fag like you."

* * *

Dave hadn't slept in three days. He wanted to call Kurt. Hear his voice. Explain everything to him. But he couldn't. And not just because he didn't have his number. It was now Monday. He prayed he wouldn't have to see him. He was too scared of what Kurt had told his glee-freak friends. But he was ready for the torment from the football team to begin. He had to be ready.

But it didn't come. Like every other day Puckerman and Azimio fist-bumped him as he approached his group of friends and everything seemed ordinarily wrong. Kurt had the biggest mouth in school. Yesterday's events should have been viral by now. But it hadn't. And there was nothing Dave could do apart from nod at the right time as one of the guys talked about his explicit night with a random girl.

But the small talk didn't last long as Azimio caught sight of Kurt. "Looks like your favourite punching bag is right behind you."

Dave held his breathe as he turned to look at the one boy in this world who made him completely insane. He wished he was somewhere else but the guys were watching him. His heart was thumping as he put on his game face and thundered towards the gay-boy. Shoving Kurt against the lockers he locked his gaze onto picture of Blaine inside Kurt's locker. Blaine was what Kurt wanted. He was the guy Dave could never be. Heaving his arm across Kurt's neck to pin him down, face twisted with anger he uttered six words. "Thank you for not saying anything." Reluctantly, he let go of the boy he could never have and went back to the team high-fiving them as they powered through the hallways.

Kurt watched him go as Rachael Berry asked if he was alright. Kurt smiled and nodded while getting the remainder of his books out of his locker. He wasn't going to think about the fact that Karofsky had slammed his fist into the lockers at the same time as he gently pushing Kurt against them. He wasn't going to think about the fact that the larger boys arm across his neck felt warm and was hardly pinning him down at all. And he was definitely not going to think about the fact that Karofsky had been stroking Kurt's shoulder with his pinky finger in such a way that it sent shivers down his spine.

Blaine.

He was perfect. Kurt knew it. He was everything Kurt imagined his boyfriend to be.

So why couldn't he get his blueberry blast, cheeto and burger kiss with Karofsky of his mind?

* * *

**_AAGHHH! Im a totally Kurtofsky shipper now…I know that Blaine is probably going to end up with Kurt but I'm loving the chemistry between these two guys._**

**_So should this stay a one-shot or shall I make it a bit longer?_**

**_I would love to know your opinions so please please please review!_**

**_Thanks._**

**_DDF_**

**_XXX_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMFG so I got 50 REVIEWS in the first like 17 hours of me posting this!**_

_**THAT WAS LIKE WTF people like this and want me to carry on? So it got me all excited again and well I got a ton more inspiration!**_

* * *

Kurt didn't have a clue what Blaine was taking about. He just watched those beautiful lips move and thought about how nice it would be to kiss them over and over again. He was just so perfect in every way that Kurt could just squeal with excitement. And here he was. Sitting with him in McKinley High's cafeteria. Somewhere in the back of his mind Kurt heard Karofsky's voice 'The beauty and the beauty. That's a story everyone wants to read,' but he brushed it off. What did that meathead know anyway?

The stupid jock probably thought that he could make Kurt fall in love with him with one kiss. What an idiot. He was such a tool, using his fists because he didn't want to admit the truth. How could Kurt ever want to be with a guy like that when Blaine, so comfortable in his own skin, was here.

Oh Blaine. Perfect, jet-black hair, tanned skin and killer smile. Kurt would have to be straight not to fall for him.

"Kurt? You okay?" Blaine asked aware that his new friend wasn't responding to his question.

Kurt instantly broke out of his daydream. "Um, sorry, was having a daydream about Taylor Lautner. I mean, you can't blame me right?"

Blaine laughed. "I'm more of an R-Patz kind of guy."

Kurt stared at the boy in front of him with his mouth open. "You can't be serious."

Blaine just shrugged. "Come on, I need to head back, but if that Karofsky kid causes you any problems, just give me a shout."

Kurt followed his knight in shining armour back to the school entrance. He felt a little uncomfortable when Blaine mentioned the football player. For some reason Kurt hadn't told Blaine what had happened in detention that day. It just seemed wrong to talk about it. Kurt felt like it had to stay secret, just between him and Karofsky. And besides, the whole detention thing had been two weeks ago. The baller hadn't crossed paths with him since. So there really wasn't any point of bringing it up now. As he hugged Blaine goodbye, Kurt inhaled softly. There was no other word to describe it. Blaine smelt heavenly. Like cinnamon and the peppermint chewing gum that he liked to have after lunch. It was so much nicer than how Karofsky smelt.

Kurt smiled at the boy he was sure he was falling in love with and spun on his heel and smacked straight into Karofsky's chest.

Kurt knew he was in for it. He screwed his eyes shut and waited for a blow that never came. Kurt slowly forced himself to open his eyes. The hallway was empty. Everyone else was outside or still having lunch. Kurt managed just about to lift his eyes so they met the taller boy's and saw a pained expression in his eyes. Suddenly the gleek felt guilty, Karofsky must have seen him hugging Blaine but he quickly shook the guilt off. Karofsky had it coming. He had made Kurt's life a living hell since he'd joined glee and now he wanted to dictate his relationships? That was not on.

"Kurt…" Dave had said his name so softly, like he was afraid to break it. It was the first time he'd actually referred to the Hummel boy by his first name. As much as Kurt hated to admit it the way the boy whispered his name felt so electric. But Kurt still flinched when Dave lifted his hand, but let his eyes flutter close when he felt his large thumb trace his jaw line. It was so different to the Karofsky he knew and his head was telling him to run away now before it was too late but something kept his feet firmly planted. In that second he knew that if the football player had kissed him he would have kissed back and that scared the crap out of him.

Kurt knew he should have listened to his head. Before he knew what was happening, he was pushed brutally to the floor and felt a freezing cold slushie being poured onto him. "Stay away from me FAG!" Kurt didn't even need to open his eyes to know that the very same mouth that uttered his name so wonderfully had just thrown him yet another harsh insult. How could he have been so stupid?

Kurt watched Karofsky walk away with Azimio and another one of the football cronies who were laughing at the scene that had just unfolded. He wiped the green slushie from his eyes which were beginning to sting. Talking a deep breathe he picked up his things.

"JERKS!" he shouted at his tormentors.

Kurt Hummel wasn't going to let any football player get the better of him.

* * *

Dave walked into the boy's bathroom knowing full well who was going to be there. But he just couldn't leave it like that. He needed Kurt to know he was sorry.

As the door swung open he saw Kurt was by the sink cleaning his slushie-stained jacket. He still had bits of green slushie in his hair. Dave liked that Kurt's hair wasn't so perfect. He was always tempted to mess it up but he never dared to.

"What do you want?" hatred rung through Kurt's voice. "Come to finish me off. Might as well get the ketchup bottle and go the whole hog." Kurt went back to cleaning his jacket and Dave felt slightly awkward just standing there.

Locking the bathroom door behind him, Dave walked a little closer to the sink. "Here, let me help." He attempted to take the jacket from Kurt but the other boy yanked his hand back violently.

"I don't need your help. Just stay out of my life. I can't deal with boys who have anger issues as well as one eight degree personalities. You're not uber hot; you can't get away with it."

Dave flinched. He didn't need reminding that Kurt didn't find him the least bit attractive. He tried again. "Look, Kurt…"

"Don't call me that," Kurt said through gritted teeth.

Now the older boy was confused. "What? That's your name."

"I don't want you saying it like that." For some reason Kurt's voice was barely audible.

"Like what?" Dave asked curiously. He bravely took a step closer to Kurt. Man, he wanted to kiss those lips so badly. He could help but focus on them as he took another step closer. All he had to do was sweep down and capture those glossed lips with his own.

But Kurt ducked and moved away. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Kurt's face was twisted in anger. "Go back to your bullying jock friends." He flicked his hand back and forth between the two of them. "THIS is never going to happen."

Dave looked down at his shoes. "Because you've got a boyfriend?"

Kurt looked at the boy in front of him in disbelief. "No. It's because you are a horrible thug and you're so far in the closet that I'm surprised you haven't reached Narnia yet."

Dave could feel the irritation bubbling up inside him. "Not everyone is born singing show tunes, Hummel."

"Back to Hummel are we?"

"Well you didn't want me to use Kurt."

The smaller boy changed the subject. "You know, this is the most we've ever talked."

Dave shrugged knowing that was true. But what was he meant to do? Have a full blown conversation with the queer-boy in the middle of the hallway in front of all of his friends?

"Maybe if you weren't such a nut job we could have been friends."

"I don't want to be your friend." Dave said finally admitting the truth out aloud to himself. For some reason he wanted the boy in front of him. And he knew he shouldn't feel like this and that he was going to burn in hell, but he didn't want to pretend anymore.

"Oh right, my mistake. You want to be more than friends? Because instead of laying into me you're going to put your arm around me in the hallways? And instead of pouring slushies on me you're going to shower me with kisses? I don't think so. Dude, you're basically the opposite of Blaine. He doesn't care what people like you think. And that's why I'm always going to pick him over you."

Dave knew that Kurt hated him, but he thought that if he just heard him out maybe things would be different. "We could you know…be together…and just not tell anyone."

Kurt laughed bitterly. "YEAH! A secret relationship. Just what every boy wants! Besides, get it into your head; I DON'T WANT YOU!"

Dave felt his stomach tie in knots and tried to breathe though the hurtful words. He wasn't going to snap.

"WHY WOULD I EVER WANT YOU!"

He snapped. Grabbing Kurt by his collar he forced him towards the sink and switched on the taps aggressively. As the water gushed, Kurt whimpered from fear at what Karofsky was going to do next but gasped as the bully gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair pouring warm water onto the locks and getting rid of the slushie. Dave's expression was still thunderous but his thick, calloused, fingers were so affectionate that Kurt could help but relax. Neither of the boys spoke.

After he was done, Dave lifted Kurt back up to standing position and inspected his work. All Kurt could do was watch him dumbfounded at what was happening. Though Kurt's hair was soaking wet, Dave brushed the hair that was falling in front of Kurt's eyes to the side and used the same hand to cup Kurt's face. Painstakingly slowly, he lowered his face and kissed Kurt yet again and Kurt made no move to stop him. The kiss was soft, feathery and gentle, so different from the first.

As Dave pulled away he breathed two words. "I'm sorry," before slumping his shoulders, unlocking the door and walking out of the bathroom, leaving Kurt speechless.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

_**OMG I don't know what has occurred in my thought pattern….And I know that this is a complete pile of rubbish but i dunno…**_

_**I've just thought of cute scene with Burt, Kurt and Dave and I wanna put it in this story, but then if this story ain't gong anywhere…maybe I should make it a one shot?**_

_**AAHHHH I actually have no clue what to make of this chapter….**_

_**Please tell me what you think, it's the only way I know if I'm writing along the right path…**_

_**Oh and I gotta give props to whoever wrote THAT tearful scene in hollyoaks between craig and John Paul at the airport when he asks him to kiss him in front of everybody and craig can't do it…I kinda used the idea when Kurt's talking about Dave not going to kiss him in public etc…**_

_**I'm sorry I'm rambling, Craig and John Paul are and will always be my favourite same sex couple…and yes they got their famous (well famous in the UK anyway) happy ending (but only after craig comes back after a whole year away...)**_

_**BASICALLY, what i'm trying to say is that: PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS IS A PILE OF DOG POO!**_

_**DDF**_

_**xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just want to say really big thanks to all you reviewers because you guys are seriously so nice with all your comments….**_

…_**and for the one reviewer that said 'ugh…this is sick' – why are you reading a kurt/karofsky romance fic?**_

…_**I'll try carry on this story, but I got a whole bunch of work creeping up on me…and I'm kinda loosing my mojo at the moment coz I read this from the guy that plays Karofsky:**_

**'Adler also revealed that he has seen a lot of online support for a romance between Karofsky and Kurt but admitted that he does not think it will happen.****"You heard Kurt," he said. "He thinks I'm a chubby guy who sweats too much. So I don't see him being sexually attracted to me, but obviously I am to him"'**

_**BOOHOO! That just made me wanna cry….even though I think I knew deep down they weren't gonna get together.**_

_**But I wrote most of this before read the interview so….**_

* * *

The next time Kurt saw Karofsky was in a packed hallway, surrounded by all the football players. Kurt knew that only meant one thing. He held his breath and waited for the shove as the players came closer and closer. But Karofsky didn't so much as even glance in his direction as Kurt watched him walk straight past. It was like Kurt wasn't even standing there in his Armani shoes. And for some reason this irked Kurt. After all that happened in the bathroom, he doesn't exist? He just didn't understand.

Thankfully a text from Blaine helped him to forget what was going on. The gorgeous boy had just invited him to going ice-skating with him. As Kurt read the message he shrieked. Finally, a proper date with Blaine. He could just picture them holding hands skating, twirling and holding each other, just like they did in the movies. This was going to be an awesome Friday night.

He had to plan what he was going to wear and he needed help fast. Thankfully he knew Mercedes was in his next class and by the time they met in the classroom he could barely contain his excitement. "Oh my gosh Mercedes! I have to talk to you! You know that boy I like? Blaine? He asked me on a date and I really need help picking out an outfit that says, I-totally-threw-this-together-last-minute-because-I-forgot-about-our-date-but-you-know-I-still-look-smoking-hot. You think you could help me?" Kurt was practically jumping out of his seat.

"Wow Hummel! Calm down boy! Now Blaine, what does he look like?" said his best friend wiggling her eyebrows.

Kurt spun around on the spot dramatically. "He's totally cute and got this amazing smile. And when he looks at me it's like the whole world stops and it's just him and me! I know it sounds crazy but I think he's the guy I've been waiting for!"

A thump, from a book landing on a table hard, broke through Kurt's monologue. Mercedes and Kurt both turned around to see Dave Karofsky emptying his books with a lot more force than was needed.

Mercedes shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Trust it to be that douche bag. So tell me more about Blaine."

Kurt couldn't believe that in all the excitement he had forgotten that Karofsky was in the same class. Not that it mattered or anything because the bonehead was acting like a childish idiot anyway. Nevertheless Kurt cut his thought on Blaine short. "Um, I'll tell you later…" he said before taking his seat.

It seemed that this last comment angered the beast even more as another heavy textbook landed on the desk with a crash. This time the teacher did not ignore it and called out for him to stop. Instead Dave packed his books back up and walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Save a seat for me in detention," he said before walking out of the classroom.

The distant sound of a locker meeting fist could be heard faintly a minute later.

Kurt knew deep down that he might have something to do with what had just happened but he didn't have time to feel guilty. There was a date to prepare for.

* * *

Kurt looked at himself in his full length mirror and inspected himself for the eleventh time. He was just glad that he had remembered to cleanse, tone and moisturise amidst all the excitement. He had finally settled on what he was going to wear, not to mention Burberry hat with matching scarf. There was no way he could mess this up tonight. Blaine was totally going to fall for him tonight. He could feel it.

Just as Kurt thought he couldn't get happier, he got another text message from Blaine stating that he had a surprise for Kurt. Life couldn't get any better.

By the time it was ready to leave he was literally bouncing of the walls and even Burt Hummel could see something or someone was making his son ridiculously happy. "Dad…could you drive me to the ice rink?"

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed to drive," said Burt, glad to see a smile back on his son's face.

"For 6 weeks dad. It's been over 6 weeks since your heart attack, you can drive now." There wasn't even a hint of irritation in his son's voice.

As they packed into the car, Burt couldn't help but ask. "So, who are you going skating with? Mercedes? The glee gang?"

"We're not a gang dad. And no. I've got a date," said his son matter-of-factly. There was a glimmer of pride on his voice.

Burt thought as much, mirroring Kurt's smile. "So, what's he like? Tall? Dark? Handsome?" he teased.

Kurt shook his head embarrassed by his father's questions. "Daaaaaaad! I can't talk to you about this."

Burt frowned. "Why not?"

Kurt heard the upset tone of his father's voice and gave in. "Fine…whatev…his name is Blaine, he goes to that all boys' school on the other side of town and he sings in his school glee club."

Burt beamed at his son. "Interesting….a fellow singer? So who asked who out? How did you meet? Was it love at first sight?" Burt decided that playing with Kurt's head was sometimes fun.

"DAD! No more questions. We're here anyway. Wish me luck." Kurt leaned across the seat and gave his father a quick peck on the cheek. "Love you dad!" he said before unbuckling his seatbelt, opening the door and exiting out of the SUV.

Burt called out after his son. "Good luck. Not that you need it buddy." As Burt pulled out of the car park a small grin played on his lips. No matter what anyone said, he'd done one hell of a job raising his boy.

* * *

Kurt felt as though he was in a film as everything slowed down. His beautiful Blaine was standing there looking scrumptious in his fitted jacket and scarf. Kurt loved the way that as soon as Blaine saw him he strode over to him and gave him a heartfelt hug. That's what Karofsky could never do, and that's why Blaine was the ultimate boyfriend material. As Blaine took his hand and dragged him across the foyer, Kurt felt as if his heart was going to burst. This was what he had been waiting for his whole life. And anything that the bullies threw at him was worth it a hundred times over to be here with Blaine.

"Kurt?"

Kurt realised he hadn't listened to anything that had come out of the beautiful boy's mouth. "Yeah? Sorry? I was just…"

Blaine grinned. "Daydreaming about Taylor Lautner?" he offered.

Kurt blushed, embarrassed to be caught out a second time. He was just glad Blaine couldn't read his impure thoughts.

"I said, this is Jack." Blaine said gesturing towards a tall, build blonde with an uncanny resemblance to Chad Michael Murray.

Kurt stuck out his hand, slightly uncomfortably. "Oh, hi Jack. Are you a friend of Blaine's? Do you go to Dalton too?"

Both Blaine and Jack let out an eerily synchronised chuckle but Jack spoke. "Not exactly. I'm in college. It's great to finally meet you. Blaine's told me so much about you."

Kurt gave Blaine a sideways look. He was puzzled. Since when did people bring other people besides their date on a date? "He did?"

Then finally Kurt saw the bigger picture and everything suddenly made sense.

Jack put his arm around the Warbler and Blaine lent in. "Kurt, Jack's my boyfriend."

* * *

Kurt couldn't breathe.

He had needed to get out of there and when he told the happy couple that he was feeling sick and needed to go home right away, he wasn't making it up. He needed to be anywhere but with those two. And when Jack offered to drive him home he hadn't meant to be rude and decline so harshly, but at least he'd managed to make up some lie about his friend only living around the corner and that she would take him home. Kurt even managed to tell the guys that they should have a romantic night just the two of them but had to run out of the building when he saw them lock lips.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course Blaine had a boyfriend. How could someone as hot as that not have a boyfriend? Kurt willed himself not to cry as he walked home. As he crossed a bridge over looking the water he stopped. He couldn't hold the tears back anymore. He didn't even know what he was crying for. He barely knew Blaine, but for some reason he had pinned all his hopes on this one boy that didn't want him. And when his phone buzzed with a message from Blaine saying he hoped Kurt felt better soon, Kurt was positively sobbing in pain.

And he stood there, on that empty bridge, under the street lights, until all his tears ran out and his eyes were almost dry. As he was just about to wipe the last of the tears from his puffy eyes, he heard the one voice that he never thought he would.

Dave Karofsky.

"Hummel? Is that you?"

Kurt wasn't in the move for the footballer's mind games. "So now you know who I am? You didn't seem like you knew I existed before!" His voice was meant to come out hard and bitter but it cracked from all the crying earlier. Even the moron couldn't miss that he had been bawling his eyes out.

"Have you been crying?" Karofsky said, harshly grabbing Kurt's shoulder forcing Kurt to face him.

"Typical, you're still wearing the same stupid clothes you wore to school." Kurt said attempting to change the subject and refusing to meet his gaze.

Dave put both his beefy arms on either side of his neck and forced him to meet his eyes. There was no mistaking the rage in Karofsky's eyes. "That Blaine! What did he do to you!" Karofsky's voice boomed across the river. Even though he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away Kurt's remaining tears, Kurt could tell he was livid.

When Karofsky didn't get a reply he let go of the petite boy's neck and balled one of his hands into a fist and punched it into the other hand. "That kid is so dead. No one messes with my boy and gets away with it."

Just before Dave thundered across the bridge and pummelled Blaine, Kurt reached out and gently gripped Karofsky's arm. "My boy? Really? Leave the drama to the experts, Grizzly." Kurt rolled his eyes before gently tugging the older boy back to the edge of the bridge. They both leaned on the railings and watched the water move in the moonlight.

They stood in comfortable silence on the deserted bridge for a good few minutes before Dave spoke. "Grizzly?"

Kurt snorted. "You just remind me of a Grizzly bear."

Dave cocked his head to the side so that he could see Kurt's face. He grinned. "At least it's better than dough-ball."

Kurt nudged him playfully. Karofsky wasn't that bad once the bully was away from his Homies.

"So what happened with you and Blaine? I thought you were the perfect couple."

Kurt felt himself well up again. "I don't want to talk about it." He shivered. It was past ten and it was cold out.

Dave shrugged off his Letterman jacket and handed it over to Kurt. "Here."

Kurt surprised himself by taking it and putting it over his narrow shoulders. He knew he probably looked ridiculous. The jacket nearly came up to his knees and his hands didn't even reach the sleeves. But there was something so comforting about the smell of Right Guard and Gillette shaving foam.

Before Kurt knew what he was saying the words flew out of his mouth. "Kiss me."

Dave certainly wasn't expecting that. "What? Why?"

Kurt giggled. "Now you need a reason?" he said, but Dave made no attempt to move and opted to just stare at him. "Forget it. It was a stupid-"

Kurt couldn't get anymore of his words out as the more muscular boy clasped his Letterman jacket and yanked Kurt forward. He lowered his neck to cover Kurt's mouth with his own but stopped millimetres away. "I don't think you know what you're doing to me Kurt…" He said before closing the gap.

This time Kurt kissed back. The Gleek wasn't sure what he was doing at first but soon found himself letting go completely. As they reluctantly broke for air, Kurt found that his arms had somehow snaked their way to the back of Dave's neck and his hands were playing with Dave's ridiculously short hair. Both boys were breathing heavily from the make out session. "Wow…that was..."

"Awesome?" Karofsky offered.

Kurt leaned into the older boy letting Dave wrap his arms around him. "Looks like you've just bagged yourself a secret boyfriend, Grizzly."

Kurt told himself that Dave wasn't so bad. Okay, he was no Blaine, but it was better to have a secret boyfriend than no boyfriend at all.

* * *

_**I know it seems like Kurt is just using Karofsky…but it's all part of the story :D And besides I would never leave Dave like that. I love him too much!**_

_**So Burt, Kurt and Dave scene will almost positively be in the next chapter.**_

_**But right now I feel like crying my eyes out coz Jackson is telling Aaron that he wants nothing more to do with him and that it was because he wanted Aaron so badly that he is now paralysed from the neck down and that he blames Aaron for the accident and that he wished he'd never set eyes on him! AAGGHHH! AARON you stupid boy, why can't you just tell him you love him! And poor Jackson, paralysed and in love with a boy that is incapable of loving someone back!**_

_**Sorry…I'm very into my soap operas at the moment and there are some cracking storylines in emmerdale at the moment.**_

_**I'M SOOOO ANGSTY!**_

_**…soooo please cheer me up with some reviews!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**First of all: OMG before I posted the last chapter I noticed I had 106 reviews for 2 chapters! I totally forgot to mention it before. And now the reviews are up to 156 for 3 chapters. It really helps get motivated and inspired to write more.**_

_**Thank you guys sooooo much for your comments and I really hope I do the characters justice. Even if we can't have a happy ending on the show, there will always be one in my head.**_

* * *

"So?" Dave wasn't one for small talk.

"So?" Kurt repeated. This was a little awkward.

Dave looked around at the huge basement space. "Your bedroom's kind of cool."

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah, I used to share it with Finn, but my dad kicked him out for calling me a fag."

Dave's eyes widened. "Oh…remind me never to call you that in front of your father." Dave pictured Kurt's father to be a bigger version of Kurt. He wondered if Burt Hummel was gay too.

"Did you want to meet my dad or something?" Kurt asked slightly uncomfortably. This thing with Dave was meant to be casual. A secret. As far as Burt Hummel knew, the date with Blaine had gone ridiculously well and now his little boy had his first boyfriend. Kurt wasn't one to lie to his father but he wasn't going to explain what had happened with Blaine. It was personal.

"No…Wait, you don't want me to meet your dad?" Dave's face fell. I mean it would be different if Burt didn't know that Kurt was gay like his own parents, but this was special. "Doesn't your dad want to meet your first boyfriend?"

Kurt kept quiet. In all honesty ever since last Friday, his father had been practically begging him to invite his new boyfriend around for dinner. But what was he going to say. 'Hey, dad you know the really hot guy I was telling you about? I traded him for a chubby, bully-boy instead.' Dave was never going to make a good impression on his father. Dave didn't have any manners, he said all the wrong things, he was barely passing his classes and he wasn't even pretty. No, there wasn't ever going to be a good time for them to meet. When Kurt got a better boyfriend, maybe, because it wasn't as if Dave was going to be THE ONE.

"So, I don't get to meet him," Dave said browsing through Kurt's vast wardrobe.

Kurt needed a plan. "You want to carry on talking about my father or do you want to make out?" He forced the bigger boy onto the couch and sat down next to him. Kurt hated to admit it, but making out with Karofsky was extremely fun and when Dave opened his mouth slightly to gasp, Kurt took the helm and attempted to explore Dave mouth with his tongue. His boldness was rewarded when Dave returned the gesture and the make out session started heating up. Somehow, Kurt's head ended up on the arm rest with Dave hovering over him. And somehow, their jackets had been removed. Kurt couldn't contain his moans as Dave kissed his neck and nibbled his ear. The Hummel boy couldn't help but wonder how awesome it would be to make out with Blaine if it was this wonderful with Dave. As Dave's hands went to his went to Kurt's waist, Kurt realise that his shirt must have ridden up as skin touched skin. Just the simple touch of his thumb tracing Kurt's hipbone made Kurt feel like his skin was on fire. "Oh Blaine…."

Dave detached himself from Kurt so abruptly; he nearly fell on the floor.

Kurt opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend looking offended though he was still hovering above him, hands on either side of the other boy's head. "What? Why did you stop?"

"You said Blaine."

Kurt lifted himself up onto his elbows and tried to kiss Dave again. "What are you talking about?"

"You moaned Blaine's name when we were making out," Dave said deadpanned as he got up to move away.

The conversation suddenly came to a halt as they heard the door of the basement open. Kurt sprung into motion herding Dave into his closet just as his father appeared. "I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner." Burt Hummel took the scene in. A jacket far too big for his son was sprawled across the floor, his son looked as if he had just run a marathon and his clothes were not in their usual pristine condition.

"Kurt Hummel…Is your boyfriend in this room!" Burt said with the sternest voice he could manage, but inside he was trying to contain his laughter.

"NO! Why would you think that," Kurt said kicking Dave's jacket under the couch in a not so subtle way.

Burt raised one eyebrow. "Kurt…"

"Dad…?" he said with mock innocence.

"While I respect your privacy, I want your boyfriend to be here tonight at seven for dinner. Got that?"

Kurt cringed before nodding. He couldn't believe that his father had nearly caugt him making out with Dave. Maybe he could get Matt or Puck to pretend to be his boyfriend.

Burt turned to leave but before he did he couldn't resist saying, "See you tonight mysterious boyfriend."

He was surprised to hear a muffled reply. "I'm looking forward to it Mr Hummel."

Burt burst out laughing. This was going to be great.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe that he was actually going to let Dave meet his father. This had disaster written all over it. After what happened this afternoon in his room, his father was bound to hate him. Not that it really mattered, because Dave wasn't a real boyfriend or anything, but still, this was the first guy that he was ever going to introduce as his boyfriend to his dad. It was a big deal. He just prayed that Dave had the common sense to wear a decent shirt without a hotdog stain for once.

He watched his father prepare for dinner and get the good china out. Burt Hummel was making such an effort that Kurt didn't want to disappoint him.

"Here dad, let me help."

"Oh, Kurt. I didn't hear you come up." Burt said still facing the table making sure the plates were all aligned with the cutlery.

"Dad, you shouldn't have gone to all that effort." Kurt said picking up a napkin and folding it into a neat triangle.

"Of course I should," said Burt simply. "Now, do you think I should change? Now don't hold back son, this night is important to me."

Burt Hummel was wearing a simple checked button down shirt and jeans topped with his favourite baseball cap. Kurt remembered that not so long ago, his father was laying in a hospital bed with drips attached to him. His father was the best dad anyone could wish for and though his dress sense was questionable, Kurt wouldn't trade him for the world. He smoothed down the shoulders of his father's shirt with the palms of his hands and straightened out the collar. "You look a million dollars dad." If someone had told him even a few weeks ago that Dave Karofsky would bring Kurt and his father closer together he would have laughed in their faces.

"Thanks son," Burt said just as the doorbell rang.

Kurt jumped. "I'll get it," he said before hopping to the door.

As he opened the front door he saw his boyfriend standing in a grey shirt and dinner jacket. He scrubbed up well for a Hamhock. But Kurt rolled his eyes as he gazed at what Dave was holding. "A bunch of flowers? And Lisianthus at that."

Dave looked down at the bunch he had got the florist to wrap in pink tissue paper. "What? I though your dad would like them."

Kurt didn't have the heart to tell him that his father would probably would have preferred a six-pack of beer. "Come on, get in."

Burt lingered a few steps back and was surprised to see a large, boy in front of him. He wasn't exactly what Kurt had described.

"Hello Mr Hummel, Sir. These are for you," said Dave. How the hell could this man have fathered Kurt? He was the opposite of what Dave had been expecting. This was crazy, he felt like a complete idiot handing the flowers over.

"Hi," said the older male, sticking his hand out to be met with a firm handshake. "It's so great to finally meet you. I'm assuming you're the reason Kurt's been walking around with a smile on his face."

Dave snuck a peek at Kurt who was looking anywhere but at him. He smiled to himself as he saw a hint of pink on Kurt's cheeks.

Burt clapped the larger boy on the back. "So, Blaine, tell me about yourself…"

The friendly atmosphere suddenly went cold. Dave froze wondering what to say next. And this time he was sure Burt had said Blaine. He looked to Kurt who looked as horrified as he did.

Kurt spoke up. "Dad, um…this is Dave Karofsky."

Burt turned to face his son confused. "I could have sworn you said the guy you like was called Blaine."

"No dad. Dave. Dave's my boyfriend."

"So this is not the guy that goes to the all boys' school and sings?"

Kurt wanted to curl up and die in a small hole but managed to shake his head from side to side all the while avoiding Dave's gaze.

"Um…maybe I should go…" Dave said scratching the back of his neck. Man, if that Blaine kid ever came across him again, he was wouldn't be able to walk. And not because of the good reason.

It was Burt's turn to look horrified. "NO! I'm sorry, genuine mistake. Please come in. I've made lasagne. Kurt told me it was your favourite."

As Dave followed Burt into the dinning room all Kurt could do was pray that the night couldn't get worse.

* * *

After the cold start, surprisingly his father and Dave were getting on well. They had the same taste in sports and cars. Dave even complimented Burt on his baseball cap. It was odd, Kurt had never had that boyish relationship with his father and it felt nice hearing him getting all excited about some Superbowl game that was really popular for some reason or other. And Dave truly looked thrilled to see Burt's trophy collection from back when he was in his high school football team.

Kurt knew that Dave had been trying to catch his eye all night but couldn't face seeing anything but warmth for him in them. As they sat around the table finishing off the main course, Burt asked the dreaded question. "So what did a guy like you see in my boy? Pardon me for saying you don't seem like you hang around in the same social circles."

"Um…Dad, I think I'll just get the chocolate fudge cake," Kurt said heading towards the kitchen. He didn't want to feel any guiltier than he already did. But heading toward the kitchen he stopped behind the door as curiosity got the better of him.

"So what do you like about my boy?" Burt asked again not trying to be cruel, he just really wanted to know.

Dave put his fork down. "Honesty? At first I think it was because he was the only out guy in school. But then, I'd see what he was like with his friends and how he would never let anything or anyone get him down. Don't tell him, but I used to sneak into the auditorium when he would practice for glee in our lunch break and watch him. Not in a creepy way, but he has such a beautiful voice it kind of drew me in. Oh and he's seriously cute." Dave suddenly felt self-conscious. "Sorry, I'm probably making a total mess of this. I just really like your son." He shrugged sheepishly praying that Kurt would hurry up with the dessert.

Burt nodded his head. "Don't worry kid, you got my approval. Kurt's really lucky to have a guy like you." He leaned back in his chair and faced the door. "Kurt what are you doing with dessert?" he hollered just as Kurt came in with a large cake.

"Sorry I took so long," he said looking straight at Dave, finally acknowledging his boyfriend. Dave gave him a knowing smile. By the time the night was over, Burt had declared Dave an honorary Hummel and hoped Dave would come and visit real soon.

Kurt walked him out and motioned for Dave to sit on the porch swing with him. "My dad loves you."

"He's a great guy."

"Thank you for saying that. You know what you said about me." Kurt said wishing his guilt would stop hanging over him.

"It's all true," said Dave sincerely.

Kurt laced his hand with Dave's. His small hands were enveloped by Dave's large ones but somehow it felt right. For the first time since Blaine, Kurt felt content. But Dave untangled his fingers and stood up putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I think we should break up."

Kurt felt like he had just been slapped in the face. A guy like Dave Karofsky does not dump a guy like him. "What?"

"You're still hung up on Blaine. I like you too much for this to be something to pass the time until you find someone better. I need to cut loose before I get in too deep Kurt. Do you get that?"

Kurt didn't know what to say in reply. Everything Dave had just said was true.

Dave started to walk away but turned back, "I'd really appreciate if you didn't say anything about me. I just don't think I'm ready for people to find out yet. I really hope you find your perfect guy one day. I'm just sorry it couldn't be me."

Kurt watched Dave head to his car and drive away before wordlessly entering his house. His father was clearing plates from the table. Burt grinned at his son. "Dave's one of the good guys Kurt. Make sure you hold on to him."

* * *

_**So how did you guys like the make out session? **__**I'm not that great at writing them so you've got to be honest with me. LOL! I had to put it in to make it me happy after my horrible mood yesterday…but then I went and ruined it with the ending.**_

_**Bad Kurt for taking Dave for granted!**_

_**Was the Burt scene good? Not good? I really wanted Burt to like Dave…Plus Burt totally knows what's best for Kurt *cough DAVE cough* Even if Kurt can't see it just yet.**_

_**Oh and btw some reviewers have told me that Dave is a hockey player…so, oops, my bad. Please forgive me.**_

_**I think this chapter has a totally and completely different dynamic soooooooo if it's totally OOC I'm SORRY! But as always I need to know what you think!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_

_**p.s. for those that asked Aaron and Jackson are from a soap called Emmerdale, it's British (i'm from a lil town called London...lol)...YT it**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi, me again! I know, twice in one day but seeing as it's my last for a while...**_

_**I got some mixed reviews for the last one. Almost everyone was sad that I ended things so I hope this chapter will cheer you up.**_

_**Oh and I apologise for all my grammatical and spelling mistakes, I was never any good at English Language and I hate proof-reading. As my English teacher kindly pointed out; I should stick to the sciences. LOL!**_

* * *

Kurt stared at his phone willing it to ring. He had left no less than five messages on Dave's answer phone saying sorry and that he really hoped that they could try again. By the time he had reached message number eight he had insulted the Karofsky boy umpteenth times calling him childish, meathead, jack-ass and stated that he didn't care if Karofsky didn't speak to him again because he wasn't that good of a kisser anyway. But shortly after, he proceeded to retract his insults in message number nine.

After what seemed like an eternity, Katy Perry's voice blared out around the room singing Firework. Kurt grabbed his phone. "I'm soooo sorry!" he spoke hoping that Dave would finally come to his senses.

"Okay. What are you sorry about?" said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Blaine?" said Kurt. It was only Blaine. Damn it. He couldn't believe Dave was being so stubborn.

"Yeah?" Blaine said with a tinge of amusement.

"Oh, shoot. I thought you were someone else." Kurt looked at his screen. There were no calls waiting. If only he knew where Dave lived. He would totally have it out with him there.

"Okay…." said Blaine, wondering why his friend wasn't in his usually excited state.

Man, he needed to get that jerk out of his head. Kurt tried to focus on the fact that the idiot broke up with him. He shouldn't be doing the chasing. "Yeah. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to apologise for, you know, not being around. Jack's only in town for a couple of weeks before he goes back to college and we hadn't seen each other in a while."

Kurt looked at the jacket that was draped on his couch. The ridiculously large jacket, that belonged to the lard-boy. Dave was so stupid. Urgh, and he thought he could just dump Kurt and that would be the end of that. Kurt would show him. He would make sure he looked fabulous on Monday. And he would totally ignore the pig and rub the fact that he was having a fabulous time without him in his face.

Kurt remembered that he was on the phone. "Right…" he said not really listening to what was being said.

"So you'll come?"

"Sure…" said Kurt agreeing blindly.

"Okay, meet us at Chez Jacque's at 8. Jack is so looking forward to getting to know you."

"Um…okay," he said because there was nothing else he could say. He couldn't believe that he was going to dinner with Blaine and his man-friend. This was not the time. He needed to work out a plan to make Karofsky forgive him but at the same time not loose face. And that required a lot of planning!

So much so was he wrapped up in all his thoughts, seven thirty rolled by and Kurt was nowhere near ready to head out. He shrugged. He wasn't exactly wearing his best outfit but at least he'd had a shower that morning. As he ran to his car he shouted at his father. "Going out, don't wait up."

"Okay, tell Dave I said hi," said Burt not looking up from the television screen. Kurt grimaced to himself and slammed the car door shut hoping to shake his bad mood off before reaching the restaurant.

But by the time he saw Jack and Blaine waiting outside the restaurant all loved up he wanted to scream. What was wrong with everybody!

Blaine greeted him with a customary hug. He noticed Kurt's expression. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just had a fight with my dad." Kurt said. He was so used to lying about Dave that he wasn't sure if he could stop. "Hey Jack, sorry about the other night. I think it was like food poisoning or something." He shook the blonde's hand and plastered a smile on his face. He needed to forget about Dave for a while.

The evening was pleasant. Kurt couldn't deny it. He wanted Blaine's boyfriend to be some sort of monster or some guy who was self-centred and didn't care about Blaine. But he wasn't. He was polite, well dressed and funny. Some of the stories he had told nearly had Kurt choking on his food. Jack was an all round nice guy. He and Blaine had been at camp together and they were each other's first love. And Kurt could see that even though he still wanted Blaine, Blaine was happy. And that's all that he wanted to be. Happy.

He needed to talk to Karofsky.

* * *

On Monday, Kurt looked hot and he knew it. He placed himself near the entrance of the school right by a bunch of lockers because he knew Dave walked passed the same spot ever day and right on time Karofsky powered in.

"Please push me…Please push me…Please push me..." said Kurt to himself. He wanted to feel something. Anything, from the boy that broke up with him.

But Dave didn't. He walked passed just like that day after bathroom-gate.

Kurt couldn't give up. So he arrived early for chemistry and sat near the back. As Dave went by, Kurt stuck his foot out so the bigger boy tripped. After regaining his balance, Dave spun around ready to pulverise the person responsible but changed his mind when he saw it was Kurt. Other students had started filing into the room and watched as the hot headed footballer proceeded to his seat without taking a swing.

But Kurt couldn't let him. He stood up and slapped his hands on the table making as much noise as he could. The guilty feeling that Kurt had just wouldn't go away and maybe if Dave hurt him it wouldn't be so bad. "What? You're not gonna hit me?"

"Leave it, Hummel," said Dave through gritted teeth trying to control his anger. It was Kurt after all, he reminded himself.

"I never put you down as a coward, Karofsky," said Kurt, knowing exactly what would get Dave riled up.

This time Dave turned around to face Kurt. "I said, LEAVE IT!" he barked.

"Why? Admit it. You're a coward."

"Shut your face, Hummel," said Karofsky in a deadly, low, rumble.

Kurt was petrified. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Make me."

All of Dave's will-power suddenly shattered as he rammed Kurt into the wall and balled his fist. As he pulled his arm back to take a swing he saw Kurt crumple up his face in attempt to protect it from the blow.

BAM! The fist made contact with the wall inches from Kurt's head.

"Stay away from me fag-boy," he spat before fleeing out of the classroom.

Still shaking Kurt peeled himself from the wall. He made his excuses and decided he needed to follow Dave. He raced down to the car park knowing that he would have to be quick. Dave had just gotten into his pick up truck and had started pulling out of the bay. Kurt ran in front of the truck's path and screwed his eyes shut hoping Dave wouldn't run him over.

"JEEZ KURT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Dave slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

"I don't know. I thought I might try some of that drama that you love so much," said Kurt opening the passenger side door. He got a tissue out of his pocket and wiped the seat before he sat down and closed the door. As much as he liked Dave, he kept his truck in a terrible state. He folded his hands neatly on his lap not really wanting to say anything.

Dave looked at the boy next to him wondering how he could be so cute. "What do you want, Kurt?"

"Did you get any of my messages?" Kurt asked, hoping Dave would tell him that he had lost his phone.

Dave started the vehicle again and headed out of the school grounds. "I really liked the one where you called me a dung infested rat that wasn't worthy of you're time."

"Well what was I supposed to say? You were ignoring me!" said Kurt squirming in his seat. He'd forgotten he said that.

"You shouldn't have done that. You know what my temper's like. I could have really hurt you back there."

Kurt observed Dave as he focus on driving. He'd never noticed that Dave had such long eyelashes before. And the whole intense glare thing totally worked for him. "You wouldn't have hurt me."

"You don't know that."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Dave's unshaven cheek tenderly. The short bristles tickled his nose but he didn't care. "You wouldn't have," he said putting his head on Dave's shoulder and Kurt would have stayed like that if Dave hadn't stopped the truck outside of his house.

"Go home Kurt," said Dave facing the window.

"I miss you," blurted Kurt. Crap, that wasn't what was meant to come out.

"You miss a distraction from Blaine." Dave refused to look at him.

"Blaine's got a boyfriend."

"So I'm the substitute? No thanks." Dave just wanted Kurt to leave. Why couldn't he leave him alone?

"You were at first. But I didn't realise how much I liked you until you broke up with me." Kurt couldn't stop the words coming out and he hated himself for that. He wasn't meant to be weak. Dave was the jerk. Dave was the asshole. Not him. "I like that you sneak glances at me when you think I'm not looking. I like that you make me laugh even when you're not trying. I like that you make me feel like nothing can hurt me when you hug me. And I like that you are an amazingly kisser." Kurt cupped Dave's face making him look at him. "Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I like you. You're going to make some guy really happy one day David Karofsky. I was just really hoping that guy could be me."

That's it, thought Kurt. He'd lain down all his cards. He waited for Dave to say something. Anything. But he didn't. Instead he just stared at Kurt with those beautiful green eyes. Kurt felt his well up and broke eye contact to avoid further humiliation. Dave was never going to forgive him. "I'm sorry. I'll stay out of your way," he said before jumping out of the truck. He tried to hold back the tears as he walked up the path. Hearing his phone beep, he fiddled with his bag to retrieve it and read the message.

_From: Grizzly_

_Message: Still want that guy to be you? D x_

Kurt turned to face the truck that was still parked on the curb less than twenty feet away. Dave gave him an expectant look. Kurt dropped his bag and raced back to the vehicle. Opening the door he shoved Dave hard before pulling him in for a sloppy, tear-stained kiss. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Didn't think you cared, Hummel," said Dave chuckling.

* * *

_**YAY happiness! I know this chapter is seriously shorter than the previous one but I hope that the content makes up for the lack of length.**_

_**I'm posting this one as a little incentive to keep reading this because it will most definitely be my last chapter in a while. Reading week is over and I'm back to University tomorrow and I've got a two week Dermatology attachment which is going to be seriously boring, but what can I do? (I'm a med student)**_

_**Hopefully, I get to post another chapter real soon….I'm thinking more twists and turns and a little bit more drama.**_

_**Please review as always I love reading them in between learning bout Psoriasis, Eczema and Acne….fun times**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I can't believe I typed all this instead of revising…I'm screwed for next week. I know it's short but I hope you like it.**_

_**Mary's speech is adapted from an episode of Moving On called Loosing My Religion so I give the writers full credit.**_

_**And yay for Prince William and Kate Middleton getting engaged - can't wait for the wedding, I hope it's gonna be a bank holiday! :D**_

* * *

His parents were furious.

Some tattle-tail had told Mr Figgins about the 'incident' that had occurred chemistry. And it wasn't as if Kurt could deny it, there were witnesses.

Dave flinched as Figgins reeled off a list of all the crimes he had been responsible for. And it was no conscience that many of them had involved the aforementioned Hummel boy. His mother looked at him like he was a stranger and though he was putting on a brave face, Dave couldn't bare hearing what he had done to his poor boyfriend. After begging from his mother but furthermore his father, Dave got away relatively unscathed with just a month's worth of Detention and a three week anger management course.

The ride home was painfully silent. Dave sat in the back seat of the car hoping that they could all just go home and forget about what happened but his mother wasn't going to go easy on him. She ordered him into the front room and demanded to know why he had done all the nasty things he had done in school.

"I don't know mom. I was just going through some stuff and the other guys were doing it and…"

Mary Karofsky threw her hands up in the air. "The other guys were doing it? That makes it okay? I thought I raised you to be a good boy. What's happened to you?" Tears pricked her eyes at the thought of her boy harming others. Dave had always been such a sweet boy until high school when he started playing football but she didn't know how much he had changed until now.

Dave tried to reason with his mom. "Mom. Please, I swear I won't do it again."

"And what about this Kurt boy? Dos he know you'll never do it again?" Mary felt sick knowing what he had done.

"I apologised to him mom. He's forgiven me." Dave thought of Kurt and how amazing that boy was.

It was his father's turn to speak. "This Hummel kid. Is he that queer boy at your school?"

Dave was surprised at the harsh question. "What?" he said slightly taken aback.

"The fairy that prances around dressed like a girl?" said Mike hoping that his descriptive terms would help his son distinguish the Kurt from the rest of the student body.

Dave flinched as his dad used the word fairy. He didn't like anyone else mocking his boyfriend because when he did it, he meant it in a teasing way, not maliciously. "Well, yeah, but-"

"Well he damn well deserves it. It's not natural. He's not natural. He's a freak of nature."

Dave felt anger bubble up inside him. His father had no right to talk about his Kurt like that. He clenched his jaw tightly. "Shut up dad."

Mike didn't back down. He wanted to say what he wanted to say. "No. Well done son. Just make sure next time you don't get caught." He attempted to clap his son on the back as if he had just won a game, but Dave shrugged him off with hostility.

"There isn't going to be a next time," Dave said in a strong tone. He would never, could never, hurt Kurt like that again. Not now. Not after everything that has happened.

The older man shrugged. "Well if there is, you have my blessing…"

This time Mary spoke up. "Michael Karofsky, are you condoning his violence?" she asked appalled.

"Mary, our son was just trying to teach the boy a lesson," he said reasoning with his wife.

Dave was having none of it. "NO I WASN'T!"

Mike ignored Dave. "It's not Dave fault that kid's a homo."

Dave just wanted his dad to shut his face. He couldn't stand the name-calling. "SHUT UP DAD. DON'T TALK ABOUT KURT LIKE THAT?"

"What, is he your friend now?" his father asked in disbelief.

"…" Dave remained silent trying not to make the situation any worse than it was.

"Why you defending the pansy? I mean, I wonder what his parents think? They must be so ashamed."

Dave started shaking. "Actually his dad is perfectly fine with it."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?" Mike's tone was almost threatening.

"…"

"I asked you a question Dave? How would you know?" Mike lowered his face close to his son's. This time his tone was definitely threatening.

Dave didn't mean for it to come out. He hadn't planned for it. But his dad just had to keep on pushing him. "BECAUSE KURT IS MY BOYFRIEND!" he screamed silencing the room completely.

After a few moments the silence was broken by his father's roar. "WHAT?"

It wasn't like he could go back now. He took a deep breath before he revealed the truth. "Mom…Dad…I'm gay…" he finally said.

Mike Karofsky backed away from his son slowly as if he had just told him he had murdered someone.

"Dad please…" Dave tried, hoping his father would appreciate how difficult it was for him.

"This is that Kurt's doing…he messed with your mind, he's trying to convert you…" said Mike talking this thought's out aloud. There was no way his son could be gay.

Dave shook his head from side to side. "He didn't make me do anything. I kissed him first."

"I don't want the details," said Mike briskly.

"Please dad. Just try to understand-" said the boy putting a hand out to touch his father's forearm.

Mke snatched his arm away. "GET YOUR FAGGY HANDS OFF ME!" The look of disgust on Mike's face was painfully obvious. "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" he said before he left the room slamming the door shut.

Dave collapsed onto the couch, tears streaming down his face. His dad didn't even want to know him anymore. Sobbing quietly to himself, he felt his mother sit down next to him. Wordlessly, she took one of his large hands into her own and squeezed. For the first time in ten years Dave let his mother hold him while he wept. He wanted to tell her that he hadn't meant for any of this to happen. That he had tried to be normal. Pretend to like girls. But he could only get out one word. "Mom…" he choked out before a fresh flow of tears consumed him.

And though Mary Karofsky was no mind reader she understood every word of what he was trying to tell her. As she rocked her son back and forth gently, her own tears mingling with his, she uttered two simple words that were just what Dave needed to hear.

"I know."

* * *

That evening, Mary stayed with her beautiful son until he had finally exhausted all his tears and fell asleep. She needed to talk to her husband.

As she entered her bedroom she watched the man she loved face the television. She slipped into bed next to him knowing the conversation wasn't going to be pleasant. She stared at him until Mike finally gave in and switched the television off. He faced his wife. "What?"

Mary just stared at her husband in silence. This was the man she had been married to for over twenty years. The man that she thought she knew every little thing about. The man who had fathered her children and gave them everything they ever wanted. The same man that had said unthinkable things to his only son just hours before.

"Don't look at me like that Mary."

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to congratulate you for making your son cry himself to sleep?" She bit her lip trying not to cry and broke eye contact. She couldn't to look at him anymore.

Mike tried to make her see it from his point of view. "It's not right. It's wrong. The bible says it's a sin. We'll be the laughing stock of the church."

"Don't give me that crap. You can't pick and choose parts of the bible to suit you. The bible says divorce is wrong. You divorced your first wife Mike."

"That's different."

"It's exactly the same." Mary sighed. "I want our son to be judged by God for who he is. I don't know who you believe in but my God is good, loving, a protector. God made him like this for a reason and you have no right to judge him. That's not your job. And don't give me that bull about homosexuality being a choice. Do you really think Dave would have chosen this for himself?"

Deep down Mike knew what his wife was saying made sense. He doubted Dave would choose to be gay if he had the choice. "It's not normal."

"It is for him. He's being true to himself. You can't punish him for that." Mary smiled, albeit a small one. "You know, I think we always knew he was different."

"I didn't," her husband denied.

"Yes you did. That's why you pushed him to play football as soon as he hit high school."

"I thought he needed toughening up," said Mike remembering how he pressured Dave into trying out.

Mary knew this was difficult for her husband to get his head around but she wasn't going to give up. She needed him to be okay with this. "He's still your son."

Mike eyes glistened under the light from his bedside lamp slightly wet from the tears that were developing. "I don't know him."

Mary clutched his arm trying to make him understand. "He's the same boy that fights with you about what to watch on TV. He's the same boy that gets excited when you get tickets to watch his football games. He's the same boy that you taught to drive. He's your son Mike. You can't turn your back on him."

Mike shook her hand away. "You can't make me be okay with this."

Mary looked at her husband square on with a determined expression. She asked him a simple question. "Do you love him any less now he's told you he's gay?"

Mike tried to be honest. "No father would want their son to be gay."

"Just answer the question," said Mary in the most forceful tone she could muster. She had never stood up to her husband like this before. But this was not a trivial matter. This was about her son's future happiness. Dave was going to get abuse from all directions. The last thing he needed was abuse from his own family.

Mike hesitated.

Mary clambered out of bed and shouted at her husband. "ANSWER THE QUESTION MIKE. DO YOU STILL LOVE HIM? BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T THAT'S IT! I WILL WALK OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND TAKE DAVE WITH ME AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE EITHER OF US EVER AGAIN!"

Mike looked at his wife and for the first time admired her unwavering, unconditional, love for their son. Twenty years and she still surprised him.

He broke down. "Of course I still love him," he said through his tears. "He's my son. Nothing's ever going to change that."

Mary sat on the bed on her knees opposite him and hugged the man she had promised her life to all those years ago. She knew it was going to be hard. But they would get through it. As a family.

"What happens now?" asked Mike. Weren't they meant to join some club for parents of gay kids?

"You go tell your son that you love him, and always will. We can work out the rest later."

* * *

_**AAGGGHHHH I dunno. Was this right? Did it fit? Did I even get the emotion right? As I said this is my first time righting angst so it might be wayyyyyy off.**_

_**Sorry there was no Kurt but I think I have an idea of where this is story is going so this chapter had to be done at some point.**_

_**Also, I'm not a Christian so if I got any of the religion such wrong I apologise! I didn't mean to cause any offence.**_

_**BTW for those that have watched episode seven**__** how could Ryan Murphy tease me with that line from Kurt saying: **__**Love is just around the corner**__** and then Karofsky turns up! I squealed at that!**_

_**Please review! I need them to help with revision!**_

_**And feel free to be mean….I've got a feeling some people might not like this chapter...**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**As you can probably tell my revision isn't mounting to much. Okay I'm totally on lockdown now this chapter is posted...THIS WILL DEFINITELY BE MY LAST CHAPTER IN A WHILE. I think…**_

* * *

Dave checked himself in the mirror for the tenth time that hour. Saying he was nervous was an understatement. He wasn't ungrateful. He adored his mother for wanting to get to know Kurt a little better but insisting that he had to phone Burt Hummel and invite them both for dinner at the Karofsky house was a bit over the top.

And what was his father going to make of it all. He was already struggling to come to terms with the fact that his son was gay and had a boyfriend. But at least his dad didn't hate him like he had first thought. It had been two weeks since he had told his parents and he was pretty certain that his father was going to kick him out when he woke to find his dad sitting on his desk chair wanting to talk the next day. It was strange. They just talked about school and football. No mention of being gay or Kurt. It was as if the night before hadn't happened but as he got up to leave Mike Karofsky had told him that he loved him and despite everything that he had said, he couldn't be more proud of him. And that meant a lot to Dave.

His mother had been in the kitchen all day preparing dinner. Her potential, future, son-in-law was coming to dinner. Everything had to be perfect. Ever since Dave had come out to his parents she had spent her free time browsing the internet researching 'being gay'. Dave had to laugh when his mother asked him if he knew that a rainbow flag was the international sign for gay pride. She even suggested that they should go to the next gay pride festival in Coloumbus as a family.

Mary's over enthusiasm was refreshing for Dave but he doubted that his father felt the same way. Even at the mention of word gay around the dinner table and Dave noticed he would tense up. He never commented on Mary's suggestions and nodded along afraid he would be causing tension otherwise.

Mike Karofsky had to admit his son had been much happier around the home. He would waltz in, give his mother a kiss on the cheek and ask how everyone's day had been. He had even heard Dave whistling in the shower to himself in the mornings before school. He was glad Dave was happy, but it was just so difficult for him to adjust, unlike his wife. It was a bit thing to come to terms with. His only son was going to spend his life with a man. Maybe have a husband. He wondered if his son loved this Kurt guy. And how where they going to explain to Emily? She was away at college now, but she was going to find out sooner of later when she came home for the holidays.

As the doorbell rang, Mary gathered her husband and son around the front door before welcoming Burt and Kurt warmly. She hugged them both, happily ushering them both to the front room. Kurt had brought a large bouquet of various yellow, white and orange flowers that Mary took from him and immediately placed in a large vase before putting it in the centre of the coffee table in the lounge.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the Hummels and Karofskys arranged themselves on the couch. Dave wasn't sure if he was meant to sit down next to Kurt or if the two families were meant to sit facing each other. He opted to sit beside Kurt who gave him a wide grin before winking at him. Dave gave him a nervous smile back. He prayed for someone to say something.

Thankfully his father spoke. "So Burt, what's your line of work?" Mike was surprised when he set eyes on Burt Hummel. He wasn't sure what he was meant to expect but Burt just looked like a regular dad. He couldn't say the same for his son.

"I'm a mechanic," Burt replied surprising Mike further. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad he thought as there conversations turned to cars.

Mary excused herself to the kitchen while Kurt followed regardless of the fact Dave was sending him mental notes not to leave him. She was surprised when he asked her if there was anything he could do to help. She insisted that he go back inside but Kurt stood his ground and sat on the bar stool leaning his elbow on the workbench. so Mary let him cut the last of the vegetables.

"Dave says you've been wonderful these past few weeks. I just wanted to say thank you. It really means a lot to him, you having his back. He probably doesn't tell you enough how much he loves you, but he's talked about you all the time." Kurt watched as Mary blushed at what Kurt had told her. He could tell Mary was a traditional Mom with traditional values and the fact that she had been so supportive of Dave meant a lot to him too.

"You're quite the charmer Kurt Hummel. It's no wonder my boy likes you so much." She smiled at the boy in front of her. His slightly feminine face and clothes made him seem beautiful rather than handsome. She could see why her son was attracted to him.

"And just so you know, If Dave doesn't want to go to gay pride with you; I don't mind tagging along. I don't really think it's my dad's scene." Kurt said lightly. Kurt liked Mary. He wasn't that sure of Mr Karofsky. But he couldn't be that bad as he and Burt seemed to hit it off straight away.

"That's a lovely thought. You seem like such a bright boy. My Dave tells me that you sing in the glee club. I was hoping we could come and see you next time your club performs." Mary said starting to empty the potatoes into a large bowl.

"That would be nice, Mrs Karofsky."

"Mary. Please call me Mary. And if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to drop by. David told me about your mother's passing. That must have been difficult. I lost my mother at a young age too so if you ever need anyone to talk to…"

"Thanks, Mary," Kurt couldn't help but be overwhelmed by Mary's sincerity. The older woman leant over the counter and gave the small boys hand a comforting squeeze just as Dave appeared in the doorway.

"I can't believe you left me in there Kurt. Dude, not cool!" Dave walked over to one of the pots and attempted to stick his finger in so he could taste it but Mary slapped his hand away.

"Oi! Where are your manners? We have guests," said Mary sternly.

Dave ignored her and grabbed a stool next to Kurt. "So what have you guys been talking about?"

"Not much," said Kurt shrugging. He could get used to hanging out in a house like this. It was bigger than Kurt's and it had all the mod-cons.

"Dave, why don't you go show Kurt around the house. I'll give you a shout when dinner's ready," Mary said taking the knife away from Kurt and pointed them towards the door.

"Your mom's really lovely," said Kurt truthfully.

Dave nudged him playfully with his shoulder. "So are you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "When did you become such a girl?"

Dave shrugged. "What? Am I not allowed to be happy?"

Kurt followed Dave down the hallway. "Sure you are. I just miss the old Karofsky."

Dave raised an eyebrow. Was Kurt telling him he liked it rough? He grabbed the smaller boys arm and dragged him into the nearest room. It happened to be the spare room that they used as a gym. He pinned Kurt to the wall and towered over him dangerously close to his lips. "Happy?" he growled though his eyes showed amusement.

Kurt just grinned back at him. "Very," he said pulling Dave down for a kiss. The older boy kissed back roughly, resting his hands on Kurt's waist. As the broke apart Kurt entwined his fingers with Dave's. He didn't understand how Dave could make him feel so good about himself. A small smile played on his lips which Dave noticed.

"What?" said Dave. He was now lying on his mother's yoga mat with Kurt's head on his stomach, his body perpendicular to his. He was a little self conscious. Dave knew he didn't have the most toned body in the world. He closed his fingers around Kurt's. Sometimes he wanted to pinch himself. Was he even allowed to be this happy after all the crap he pulled before?

Kurt turned his face so he was facing the larger boy's chin. "I don't think I told you how proud I am of you." He lifted himself up onto his arms and pecked him on the lips just as he heard a cough from the doorway. Both boys scrambled to their feet blushing furiously as Mr Karofsky stood frozen, unsure of where to look.

"Dinner's ready," he mumbled before walking back to the dinning room.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant enough. The boys had talked about school, Kurt had told them about the songs he was singing in glee and even tried to get Mr Karofsky involved in the conversation when he talked about his stint on the football team. But Mary noticed that her husband was unusually quite. Ever since he had sat down for dinner something had been off. She tried to overcompensate by asking Kurt a bunch of questions and fussing around her guests, but she wished that Mike would make slightly more effort. It wasn't as if your son's first boyfriend came around everyday.

As dinner came to an end, she insisted that the boys sit and she and Mike clear up. Burt had asked for directions to the nearest bathroom and had gone to freshen up. She needed to have a word with her husband.

Shutting the kitchen door behind them Mary turned on her husband. "What is the matter with you? I thought you were having a nice time. And you were getting on so well with Burt."

"Burt's not the problem."

"What do you mean?" said Mary defensively. She wasn't going to let her husband ruin this night for her or Dave.

Mike reached out for her hand. "Look, I think it's great that you're there for Dave. And it's great that he's got someone like you. But I can't be like that. I can't just change what I believe overnight."

Mary took her hand away. "It's been two weeks Mike. You said you still loved him. So what's the problem?"

"When I went to call the boys down for dinner I saw them kissing."

"So? That's what couples do." Mary didn't understand what Mike was trying to say.

"The first thing that came into my head was 'My boy is kissing another boy. That's so wrong.' What kind of father thinks that about his own son?"

Mary had to laugh. That wasn't so bad. "Mike. You'll get used to it. I promise. I mean according to the forums a lot of parents feel like that at first but then it seems perfectly normal."

"And why couldn't Kurt just be a normal boy?"

Mary became rigid. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that he's practically a walking ad for being gay. He just prances around in his girly clothes and it's like he's rubbing my face in his gayness. Why can't he just act normal? Why does he have to parade his sexuality? Burt's a great guy. I just don't understand how he could have raised his son to be so faggy."

"EXCUSE ME?" Burt Hummel had just walked into the kitchen to see if Mary had needed help serving dessert.

Mike's eye's widened in horror. Burt wasn't meant to hear that. "Burt I-"

"Save it Mike. No-one and I mean no-one ever gets to talk about my son like that. Thank you for the meal Mary, I think Kurt and I have outstayed our welcome."

"No," said Mary. "He's sorry, please don't leave."

Dave and Kurt made their way into the kitchen and wondered what the commotion was about. Burt filled them in and Dave gave his mother a desperate look. This wasn't how the night was supposed to end. But Kurt told everyone to shut up.

He walked over to the older Karofsky and sat down on the stool beside him. "Mr Karofsky, I know this is hard for you. I'm not going to hold your use of an offensive term against you though I would prefer you never to use that word again. But I just hope you realise from this dinner how much I like your son and that he really makes me happy. I just wanted to thank you personally for raising a great, maybe a little misguided son, and I'm sorry that my demeanour causes you offence that was never my intention. I hope we can be friends if not for my sake for Dave's." Kurt finished his speech by putting his hand out and waited for Mike to shake it.

Mike looked at the kid in front of him and suddenly felt a rush of respect for him. He didn't have to forgive him like that and gestures like that meant something in Michael Karofsky's book. Maybe he could give Kurt another try. He took his hand and shook it firmly. He knew he had done the right thing when his boy mouthed the words 'thank you'. He nodded swiftly in reply before apologising to Burt.

Maybe it was all going to be okay.

* * *

_**Sooo that was the next chapter. I know the whole family thing is dragging a bit but I totally have to do it so my plot all fits together.**_

_**So I'm thinking there will be two more chapters and an epilogue to finish this story...depending on how it goes…**_

_**Ummmm so what you can expect:**_

_**- Another disagreement between Kurt and Dave**_

_**- More Blaine (I know, but he's part of it)**_

_**- Burt finding out about Dave bullying Kurt**_

_**- An 'I love you exchange'**_

_**- And the epilogue will be set either 5/6 years into the future…**_

_**So stay tuned…**_

_**Okay, maybe reading the above might be a bit longer than 3 chapters. LOL!**_

_**Please review! Because I love it when my phone beeps to tell me I have new reviews!**_

_**OKAY I WILL REVISE!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_

_**p.s. thanks for everyone that pointed out the big Mrs Hummel mistake - my bad...LOL!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**MY FAVOURITE TV QUOTE OF THE WEEK: ****'It's much easier to humiliate, degrade and generally shit all over someone than it is to admit that you love them'**** (misfits)- _totally reminded me of Karofsky and Kurt_**

* * *

_**So…I was majorly sad after the last episode of Glee…after all **__**'the love is just around the corner' business giving us false hope…If Karofsky doesn't redeem himself somehow I might just explode!**_

_**Poor Kurt!**_

_**Instead of wallowing though, I spent last night in an alcohol induced happy place. Leister Square has the best night clubs with the best music! (I'm allowed; I had a hard exam and hadn't seen my mates for a long time) But I thought I should type this for all you lovely people that just keep on reading!**_

* * *

Kurt lay on his boyfriend's bed and looked up at the picture of the half naked girl on the ceiling. Dave's room wasn't exactly what he had expected. He knew his bedroom wasn't going to be pink or anything but he hadn't expected pictures of barely clothed girls on the walls. The largest of the playboy bunny posters was stuck directly above Dave's bed. It was probably the last thing he looked at when he went to sleep. Kurt was no expert on the matter but he was fairly sure that gay guys weren't turned on by naked woman. He propped himself on his elbows as he scanned the rest of the room. There were other posters of Dave's favourite football team and various cars. An average teenage boy's bedroom.

Kurt lay back down on Dave's bed and hugged the pillow but noticed a photo under it. Kurt smiled when he saw it was picture of the two of them. Dave had his arm around him and Kurt was lying on his chest. They were both grinning. Kurt remembered that it had been taken at his house a couple of weeks back.

The bedroom door suddenly opened and in walked Kurt's boyfriend in just a towel, drying his hair with another. Seeing Kurt on his bed he let out a very uncharacteristic yelp. "What the-Turn around Kurt!"

Kurt watched amused as the larger boy groped for clothing. He grabbed his dressing robe and swiftly covered up as much skin as possible. "Why? You're my boyfriend. If I can't see you half dressed, who can?" He suppressed a giggle.

Dave wasn't pleased. "Turn around Kurt!" he repeated sternly. Thankfully, Kurt obeyed as Dave dressed himself in a pair of scruffy jeans and white polo shirt. He wasn't trying to be mean. Dave just wasn't as comfortable with his body as he would have liked. The last thing he wanted was for Kurt to be grossed out. "You can turn back round now."

"Thanks," said Kurt sarcastically. He didn't like getting told what to do. Even if it was by Dave.

"Sorry. I just…you know," said Dave talking but not really saying anything in particular.

Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. "You're mom said you were in the shower. I thought I would surprise you."

Dave sat down on the bed next to Kurt and leaned over for a kiss. Kurt fell back onto the bed as a cold water droplet fell from Dave's hair onto his cheek. Dave wiped it away and shifted his body weight so he wouldn't crush the smaller teen underneath him. As he leant in for another kiss Kurt stopped him.

"As much as I loved making out with you, especially when you smell like manly shower gel, I don't want to be staring at her while I am." Kurt pointed up at Miss Playboy bunny. "I mean, it's kind of hard for me to compete with that and not just because I haven't got her equipment."

Dave threw back his head and laughed. It was one of those, deep throated real man, laughs that Kurt had never heard from Dave before. It sounded nice. The boy in question stood on his bed and pulled the poster off the ceiling and tore her in half. "I used to fall asleep trying to think about her instead of you. It didn't work." Dave gave him a cute wink and Kurt smiled in return.

"Well I'm glad that didn't work. You're mine now Karofsky. And that isn't changing anytime soon." Said Kurt matter-of-factly and straddled the older boy. Resuming their make out session Kurt's hands moved to Dave's large waist. He nibbled the boy's ear before knowingly whispering, "Don't ever be embarrassed about your body. You're beautiful, Grizzly."

Dave blushed as Kurt captured he lips with his own. As they broke for air he spoke without thinking. "I love you, Kurt." It was barely a whisper but he was pretty sure Kurt had heard him. The smaller boy swallowed and avoided eye contact before slowly removing himself from Dave's lap. Dave knew that he should have said something like it was all in the heat of the moment and that he didn't mean it but he didn't want to. Because he did mean it and even if Kurt didn't feel the same, he wanted Kurt to know.

"So…now you've told your parents, isn't it about time you came out to your friends and the rest of the school?" Kurt asked, pushing Dave's comment to the back of his mind. He wasn't ready for serious. He and Dave were just meant to be having fun. You weren't supposed to fall in love with the first person you date. And besides, as much as Kurt liked Dave, he wasn't Kurt's usual type.

Dave stared at his boyfriend for a long time, not really sure how to answer. It kind of hurt knowing that Kurt had completely blown him off like that. He could have at least said something like thank you or even I don't love you back. Dave had never felt so embarrassed. "I don't think I'm ready for everyone to know yet," he said in a small voice.

"Why not? Your parents know. That was the difficult thing. School won't be that bad. And even if it is, you've got me." Kurt managed smile.

But Dave couldn't pretend that everything was normal. He had just said I love you and Kurt wasn't even acknowledging it. "Do I?" he said stiffly?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt retorted. Why should he be the bad guy? He hadn't been anything but supportive of Dave.

"Just stop pushing me into doing something that I'm not ready to do." Dave got up off the bed angrily. He wished Kurt hadn't come around. He wished he'd never said those stupid words. He wasn't as perfect as Kurt. He knew that, but it didn't mean that Kurt could dictate his life.

Kurt stood up too. His height didn't quite reach Dave's but he wasn't going to back down. Why was Dave being such a coward about this? "Well you should be ready; you can't expect me to wait around forever you know?"

Dave scoffed. "I don't. Besides, it's not like your going to stick around after I come out. You're Project Dave will be complete and you can go back to your precious Blaine." Dave knew what he was saying was bull but he wanted to hurt Kurt, like he had hurt him.

Kurt threw a hand to his mouth to stop himself slapping Dave square on the face. "Is that what you really think of me? And you say you love me? You don't know the meaning of the word."

Dave gasped sarcastically and did a slow clap to match. "Oh, so you're finally admitting I said it? What's wrong Kurt? Not man enough to say you don't love me back?"

Kurt didn't know what the hell was going on. Just moments before they were having a wonderful time. How had it gone so wrong so fast? "You don't know how I feel." Because truth be told Kurt didn't know how he felt himself.

"Maybe it's because you've never told me," Dave hit back.

"Look Karofsky, if you really loved me you would tell the school. You wouldn't be ashamed." Kurt knew it wasn't as simple as that, but he was sick of having to hide the fact that they were a couple. A few stolen moments in the locker room or bathroom weren't enough. He shouldn't have to look forward to the next time Dave pushed him into the lockers just so he felt like his boyfriend was thinking about him.

"You can't put me on the spot like that." Dave chose to ignore the fact that Kurt had called him Karofsky.

"You need to choose between your precious secret and me Dave."

Dave folded his arms over his chest stubbornly. Kurt couldn't tell him what to do. "Sorry to break it to you Hummel, I ain't coming out!"

Kurt mimicked his pose. "Well good luck finding yourself another boyfriend Karofsky, because I'm done."

"Oh yeah? That's fine by me." But inside Dave was terrified that Kurt meant what he was saying. He needed Kurt.

"FINE!" Kurt held his ground secretly hoping that Dave would just apologise so that they could go back to making out.

But all Dave did was turn his back on the boy. "Leave, see if I care."

Kurt looked at Dave's back. "I'm going, and don't expect me to take you back. You've blown it," he said getting the last word. Yanking the bedroom door open, Kurt strutted out of the room as if his didn't give a damn. He told himself he didn't. There were plenty of Karofsky's around.

Dave crumpled up the only picture he had of Kurt and him together into a wad and tossed it in the trash. He then slammed his fist into his bedroom wall, leaving a sizable dent.

* * *

Kurt wasn't too worried. He knew that Dave would be calling him within the next 24 hours begging him to take him back and promising he would come out. And no matter how much Kurt wanted to dial Dave's number, he wouldn't. The whole fight was Dave's fault after all. Why did he have to say the L word anyway? There was no need. They were fine without it. But as much as he tried he couldn't get Dave's face out of his mind. As he sat in an over-sided armchair at the local coffee shop, blowing on his hot chocolate, his fingers wondered across his phone screen. Kurt had taken a picture of Dave when he wasn't looking once while he was doing bench presses. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that Kurt hardly noticed Blaine sitting down opposite him.

"Thanks for coming Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt looked up at his friend's fallen face. He looked as frustrated as Kurt felt.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked concerned. It was weird not seeing Blaine in his usual cheery manner. It didn't suit him.

Blaine's face looked pained. "Jack and I broke up."

Kurt's jaw dropped. As much as he hated seeing Blaine upset he could help but think maybe this was some kind of sign. Did this mean the universe wanted him and Blaine to get together? "What happened?" he asked.

Blaine made a face before explaining that Jack wasn't adjusting well to the long term thing ever since he went off to college and the long distance thing was just too hard. "The guys at Dalton are great you know, it's just I know they wouldn't understand." Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand. Kurt couldn't help notice how Blaine's hand wasn't the right size to cover his. And they were far too soft. Kind of like his own. But nevertheless he didn't pull away. Because Blaine needed him.

Blaine got up and moved around the table so that he was sitting next to Kurt rather than opposite him. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?" said the Hummel boy, aware that Blaine's thumb was tracing the back of his hand ever so expertly.

"Did you ever feel that when we met, we had some sort of connection? Like the fact that we got on straight away and liked the same things…"

Kurt looked at Blaine's face. He couldn't quite grasp what he was saying and by the time he had Blaine was leaning in for a kiss. Kurt didn't know whether to be elated or horrified. This was the guy of his dreams leaning in to kiss him. He owed it to himself to kiss him. To find out if there was something between them. But something made him push his palm against Blaine's chest to stop him leaning any further.

"Blaine, I don't think this is such a good idea. You're upset about Jack," said Kurt trying to reason with him. But inside he was having a tough time trying to reason with himself. Why the hell had he pushed Blaine away?

Blaine looked at Kurt sideways. "I don't get you Kurt. It's been obvious that you've wanted to get with me from the moment we met. I've seen the way you look at me, flirt, touch my arm. Don't tell me it's all in my head."

"It's not all in your head," said Kurt truthfully. His perfect man was trying to kiss him and he suddenly didn't want him to? Kurt suppressed all thought of Dave because he needed to know if there was something between them. Blaine and Kurt.

"Well then…" Blaine said and leaned in for the second time.

As Blaine's lips came closer, it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. Kurt didn't want perfectly placed hair and warm brown eyes in a boyfriend. He didn't want a minty fresh boyfriend. He wanted a football player with messy hair and small, green eyes. The only person Kurt wanted to be kissing him wasn't Blaine. Kurt turned his face so that Blaine lips kissed his cheek. The Dalton boy pulled back confused.

"What the-?"

"I love him," Kurt breathed more as a realisation to himself rather than to Blaine.

"Who?" said Blaine looking slightly peeved. Kurt wasn't meant to be saying he loved someone else just moments after a near kiss.

Kurt couldn't stop grinning. How could have he been so stupid? "Dave. Dave Karofsky!" Kurt hugged his friend and said a quick thank you before leaping out of his chair and leaving a stunned Blaine and full mug of hot chocolate behind.

Kurt walked out into the cold night determined to go work things out with Dave.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, Kurt failed to notice two large ominous shadows following him.

* * *

Dave had nine missed calls from Kurt, but he refused to answer any of them or listen to the messages, because he knew that if he heard Kurt's voice he would probably give in to the boy's demands.

He walked into school the next day determined to ignore Kurt as much as was humanly possible. As he greeted Azimio something didn't feel quite right. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Dave asked hoping it wasn't another story of his best friend's latest conquest.

"About Hummel?"

Dave stiffened. "What about Hummel?" he asked slowly making sure the tone of his voice wouldn't give him away.

"The dude got the crap beaten up of him last night. I guess some guys didn't like the way he looked at him or something because they just lay into him. I hear the guy that found him said Hummel was lying in a pool of his own blood. I mean, I know we shove him around and stuff but shit like that's just wrong. The guy's in a hospital bed fighting for his life. They reckon it's touch and go for him."

Azimio watched as his best friend paled and walked away backwards. "You okay man?"

"Um…I think I forgot my French textbook," said Dave turning to the school entrance and racing to his car. He needed to be with Kurt.

This couldn't be happening.

Dave's mind was fuzzy as he drove to the Lima General Hospital. He felt like his world was caving in.

Kurt had to be okay.

He just had to.

* * *

_**Aww man I'm so horrible for doing that to Kurt. I want to slap myself!**_

_**If you don't like it, I'm blaming the raging hangover I have. Never again.**_

_**So did you like the 'I love you' bit? Or was that meant to be romantic and I messed up?**_

_**I think this chapter is so random…the words don't flow do they?**_

_**Bloody hell, **__**I can't decide if it's crap so…**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!**_

_**Are people even reading this story? There are some really good Kurtofsky ones out there now, I feel like this one's is bollocks in comparison.**_

_**Thanks for reading if you are,**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_

_**P.s. thanks for those of you that read my depressing Kurtofsky. I needed to vent before I carried on with this one.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello again! I love how much the reviews get me so motivated to write more! I have decided if all goes to plan, there will be one more chapter after this and then an epilogue….but I've had a new idea for the epilogue coz the first one sucked so I think it's going to be set like 10/12 years into the future…**_

_**Hope you like this chapter, but if you don't, that's okay, neither did I…**_

* * *

"I need to find Kurt Hummel!" he said to the receptionist between breaths. Dave had sprinted from the car park and was now bent over gasping for air.

"Sorry, only close family can visit at this time-"

"He's my boyfriend," Dave said without a hint of embarrassment. He hadn't even hesitated for one second. He just wanted Kurt to be okay. "Please, I need to be with him." He knew he must have looked pathetic but he didn't care because the reception took pity on him, typed a couple of things into her computer, and gave him directions to Kurt's ward.

As he raced towards the Intensive Care Unit he was met my Burt Hummel.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you from Kurt's phone. Don't you check your messages?" A woman Dave hadn't seen before hugged the frustrated older man.

"Shh, he's going to be okay…" she said in a comforting tone.

"You don't know that Carole. He should have been here." Carole. Dave recalled Kurt mentioning Burt was seeing a woman named Carole and that she was Finn's mom. Sure enough, Hudson walked over to them holding two plastic cups of coffee, as soon as he saw Dave his eyes widened. Calmly he pushed the cups into his mother's hands before wrenching Dave by his jacket and slamming him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing Karofsky? Thought you'd enjoy the show? Come and finish him off? You so much look at my brother the wrong way and I swear to God I will rip you to shreds." Dave could see that Finn's jaw was clenched and the muscles in his neck were popping out. Sure he could have overcome Finn's strength but he wanted to let Finn vent.

"I needed to see if he was okay." He could hear his own voice cracking.

"Why?" asked Finn who still had Dave against the wall.

"Finn calm down this is a hospital," said Carole prompting Finn to let go of the other jock.

Burt sighed. "Finn, Dave is Kurt's boyfriend. He has a right to be here."

Finn looked back and forth between Burt and Dave. It would have been amusing under different circumstances. "Boyfriend!" he asked in disbelief.

Dave gave Finn a serious look before lowering his head for a swift nod. "Surprise…"

Finn thought his head was going to explode. "You and Kurt? A couple? No way. I would have known."

Dave couldn't deal with the additional drama. Kurt was what was important right now. "It was a secret. Look, I haven't got time for this, I want to see Kurt." He looked at Burt as if to silently as permission.

Mr Hummel motioned his head towards the double doors. "He's in 3A."

Dave took a deep breath before pushing through the doors. He hated hospitals, but he guessed not many people liked them. He made sure to squirt alcohol gel on his hands before scanning the room for the boy he loved. His breath hitched as his eyes lay on Kurt.

Kurt was motionless, with a great big tube sticking out of his mouth and wires and drips poking out from every direction. Dave noticed there was a large bandage wrapped around the top of his head and his left arm was in a cast. Every so often the machine near Kurt would make a hissing noise and this black corrugated thing would be squashed down. Dave closed his eyes not wanting to look at his precious boy like that. The beeps of the monitors sounded deafening. He tightened both his hands into fists. It was all he could do to stop himself ripping out of the wires and trying to shake Kurt awake. He wanted to hit something.

How could someone have done this to him? If only they didn't have the stupid fight. If only he had just accepted that Kurt wanted to be with him publicly. Shakily, he took the couple of steps to the red chair by the bed. He reached out and as gently as he could took hold of Kurt's right hand. He squeezed the hand as softly as possible hoping for a response, but nothing happened. Dave noticed his vision becoming blurry as tears began to form and fall down his cheeks. He made no move to wipe them. Instead he brought Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I should have been with you. Please don't leave me."

Dave didn't know how long he had been sitting there with Kurt. Absentmindedly, he began tracing shapes on the palm of Kurt's hand with his large finger. First the letter I, then a heart shape, followed by a U. He was interrupted by Burt's hand on his shoulder indicating that it was time to leave.

* * *

Dave kicked the drinks machine. He had just put in a dollar and his coke had failed to emerge. He felt a little better. He kicked it again. Then again. He started with his fists and could no longer control himself until he heard Finn's voice behind him.

"At least I know the old Karofsky is still in there somewhere. What did the machine do to offend you?"

"It wouldn't give me my drink," said Dave pathetically. Leaning against the vender and siding down, Dave sat on the floor and was taken aback to find Finn sitting down next to him.

Finn couldn't stand not knowing any longer. "How the hell did you two happen?"

Dave made himself comfortable with his knees apart and arms resting on them. He fiddled with the crumbled picture that he had taken out of the trashcan and put into his jacket pocket after he had calmed down from the fight. Finn took to picture from him, studying it and tried not to cry. Kurt was like a brother to him. It was strange seeing a smiling Kurt and Karofsky staring back up at him. They looked like a real couple.

Finn started again. "No offence, but seriously, none of this makes any sense to me."

Dave looked at his fellow jock. "We had a fight in the locker room because he called me out on all the shoving and I kind of kissed him."

"YOU kissed HIM?" This story just kept getting weirder by the second in Finn's mind.

Dave smiled recalling the memory of the night on the bridge. "I was only shoving Kurt around because I liked him."

Finn stayed quiet and waited for Dave to continue.

"After the kiss Kurt got all mad at me and then I don't know, stuff happened and we ended up being this secret couple." Dave couldn't believe that he was telling Finn Hudson of all people. The kid had been annoyingly better than Dave in everything his whole school life.

Finn didn't get the secret thing. "So how come Burt knew?"

Dave took the picture back from Finn. "Well Burt and my parents know and that's about it. And now you."

"Right…" Finn said tailing off. Dave Karofsky was gay and was dating Kurt? This was like some sort of soap opera that Rachael's dads watched.

Silence fell between them, both boys reverting back to their thoughts until Finn spoke again. "So why weren't you with him when this happened? Why was he by himself?"

Dave was about to tell Finn about the fight but another voice cut in to the conversation. "He was with me." Blaine. Dave looked up to see the Dalton boy dressed in his school attire. "Mercedes was kind enough to tell me Kurt was in the hospital. I think she thinks Kurt and I are dating or something."

Dave had been waiting for an excuse to punch Blaine and now he finally had one. He attempted to get up but Finn pushed him back down.

Blaine continued. "Look, Kurt was just being a good friend. I'd just broken up with Jack and I was in a bad place. I know I shouldn't have but when I tried to kiss him-"

Dave was on his feet now, ignoring Finn's protests of not to do anything stupid. "You tried macking on my boyfriend?"

Blaine put his arms out in mock surrender. "Macking? Really? In my defence, I didn't know Kurt had a boyfriend. Least of all you." After a second Blaine added, "and here I was thinking Kurt liked pretty boys."

"How about I rearrange your face so it looks less pretty," Dave growled balling his hands.

"I didn't kiss him. He stopped me before I could. He said something about being in love with you. God knows why. He could do so much better." Blaine wasn't going to pretend that he was a fan of Karofsky's.

"Kurt loves me?" said Dave suddenly feeling a warm glow in his heart. The boy he loved, loved him back. But the warm feeling left as suddenly as it came, when Dave remembered where they were. He needed to do something. He felt like a complete idiot standing around waiting for news.

He sat back down, but this time on one of the chairs in the hallway. Blaine followed, hoping that Dave wouldn't unexpectedly lash out. Finn was happy sitting on the floor, still trying to cope with the information overload. He knew Kurt was a drama queen, but this was a little excessive, even for him.

"Look, Dave, I know you care about Kurt a lot-" Blaine attempted but was cut off.

Dave corrected the boy. "I don't just care about him; I'm in love with him."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine you love him. But I care about him too. He's one of my closest friends and I really think that what he needs right now is support from his family and friends."

"So, what are you trying to say? I'm not part of that?" said Dave defensively. What did the smug boy next to him even know about Kurt?

"You're still in the closest Dave. He needs someone around him who is proud to be with him. Someone who will publicly stick up for him. Some people are going to say he deserved it for being gay, are you going to be the one that calls them out?"

"Yeah, sure I will. I'd do anything for Kurt," Dave said without missing a beat. And he truly meant it.

"As long as you haven't come out you can't be there for him fully. Dave, if you love him the way you say you do, you'll let him go. You need to be okay with yourself first."

Dave was getting angry. Blaine was so self-righteous. How could Kurt be friends with this Douche-bag? "No, what I need is for you to get off my case. I'm sticking with Kurt, got that," he said rising from the chair. Finn didn't know whether he should hold the jock back or let him take a swing. He didn't hate Blaine or anything but with Blaine injured maybe the Warblers wouldn't be such a threat at sectionals. In the end, Dave didn't resort to using his fists. Finn couldn't help but feel a tiny bit disappointed.

Blaine stood up to full height, mimicking Dave. "You're the guy that has been tormenting Kurt for the best part of a year, slamming him into lockers, giving him slushie facials. He doesn't need a guy that made his life hell. A guy that broke his self belief. And now you think you can just turn around and say you love him and that makes it all okay?"

"DAVID KAROFSKY! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO MY SON?" All three boys turned to face a livid Burt Hummel.

"I think I better go, I just came to see if Kurt was alright," Blaine said picking up his custom Dalton satchel bag and making a swift exit. Finn couldn't help but think the boy was a coward. Kurt was better off with out him.

Hudson however flinched at the sight of Burt Hummel angry. The last time he had seen Burt like this was when he called Kurt's things faggy. He remembered he nearly wet himself with fear. "Burt, I think we should just calm-" he said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Stay out of this Finn. Your mom's in the canteen," said Burt basically demanding that he follow his mom to the cafeteria.

Reluctantly, Finn left, hoping that Dave would be okay. But he only ended up as far as the end of the corridor. After all, if things got ugly, he may need to break up a fight.

Burt looked at his son's boyfriend in sceptically. After all that had happened, he finds out Dave was the one that had been the cause of Kurt fearing school?

Dave didn't even know where to begin. "Sir, I just-"

Burt halted him midway through the heartfelt speech Dave was hoping to deliver. "Did you do all that stuff that Blaine kid say you did?"

Dave hesitated, but this wasn't the time to start lying to Burt. "Yes, but-"

"Why?" Burt asked.

It was a simple enough question, but Dave really didn't know how to explain it. "Because I liked him and didn't know how else to tell him." It sounded lame even to Dave's ears.

Burt scoffed. "You shoved him around because you liked him? And you think that makes it alright? You hurt my boy Dave and I'm not going to let you get away with it."

"I promise I'll never do it again. I love him. You of all people know that," Dave pleaded. He couldn't stand the thought of Kurt's father hating him.

"Too right you won't," said Burt forcefully.

"What?" Dave didn't understand.

"Get out. I don't want you near my boy again."

"Burt…" Dave tried but was stopped from saying anymore.

"I'm deleting your number off Kurt's phone and I suggest you do the same. Don't contact him. You're not good for him," Burt said getting out the phone and pressing a few buttons.

"I can't just-"

Burt didn't want to hear it. "If you really love him, just stay away."

"Burt please-"

"NO! People like you don't deserve people like Kurt. It might as well have been your fists that put him in hospital. My son is in a medically induced coma because of you! I don't want you around my son."

"We go to the same school." Dave was determined to stand his ground. As much s he respected Burt he would still go behind his back if it meant being with Kurt.

"He'll transfer as soon as he's ready," Burt counteracted.

Realisation that he my never see Kurt again hit him. Dave tried one last time. "Don't do this."

"Leave." said Burt turning his back to Dave and going back to his son.

Finn Hudson was never the biggest fan of Karofsky but when Burt left he walked over to his classmate and offered to drive him home. Dave remained silent for the whole ride. Finn wasn't sure whether Dave was shaking out of fear, sadness or anger but one thing could be said. Finn had never seen Karofsky look so broken before.

* * *

_**Okay this chapter definitely went tits up! I don't think I got all the emotion across the way I wanted to. AGGHH!**_

_**But whatev, I tried to change it and it just kept getting worse…**_

_**I thought I would add Finn's musings on Blaine as a breakaway from the shittiness of the rest of the chapter but to be honest I love Blaine as a character in glee. I didn't try and make him mean or anything, he's just trying to look out of a mate.**_

_**So it was meant to be a Dave-centric chapter, what he's feeling, and what people are telling him to do and all that jazz…he was totally out of character in this one wasn't he?**_

_**So basically what I'm asking is: is this load of wank? Do people even know what a load of wank is? LOL!**_

_**DFF**_

_**XXX**_

_**p.s. : I couldn't find you on the authors search but I'm a 23 year old straight girl writing this slashy fic, so you reading it is totally not weird.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**OMG last main chapter! And technically I think it's the longest!**_

**_BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! 352 and counting! This story been favourited 164 times and there's 293 story alerts. that's so CRAZY! THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE READING THIS! _**

_**I used two songs that I randomly thought fitted with the story.**_

_**The Streets – Dry your eyes**_

_**And Grease – You're the one that I want (so cheesy!) :D**_

* * *

Dave sat on his bed and listening to his iPod, trying not to think about him but every time he closed his eyes, the image of Kurt lying helplessly in that hospital bed cropped up. It make him feel physically sick. He tried to focus on the lyrics of a song by some British artist…

"_Dry your eyes mate;__ I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up. There's plenty more fish in the sea. Dry your eyes mate; I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts. But you've got to walk away now, it's over…" _

FUCK! Dave yanked the earphones out and threw his iPod against the wall. What the hell did some idiot in London know anyway?

It had been two days since Burt had forbidden him to see Kurt but he'd gone back the the next day. Not to cause trouble, but to make sure that Kurt got the letter he'd written. He pleaded with Burt to make sure he would give it to him. He couldn't have Kurt thinking Dave had abandoned him. Because he hadn't abandoned him. He was trying to do what was best for Kurt.

Dave was glad that his father had bought him a punching bag the previous Christmas. It had come in a lot of use recently and it helped him vent his anger. But today it wasn't working. The more he punched at the bag, the more it hurt. He felt like he was in way over his head. Everything he thought he knew had gone flying out of the window. It was as if his whole world had crumbled before his eyes and there wasn't a single thing he could do to stop it. He knew it sounded stupid, but Kurt meant that much to him. He punched the bag repeatedly grunting as sweat poured down his grey wife-beater. And out of the blue he just didn't have the strength anymore. He stopped and hugged the swinging bag, panting, his sweat mixing with tears.

"Dave…" his father was by the door.

The boy looked up at him and tried to stop looking like such a pansy. He hadn't told his father about Kurt. He didn't want him to be even more freaked out, but Mr Karofsky knew something was wrong with his boy.

"Dad, he got beaten up." Dave's voice was strained. "He's in hospital."

To Mike Karofsky, his son looked completely lost. Dave's arms were limp on either side of his weary body. It reminded him of the time, four years back, when Dave was thirteen and he had lost his first football game. "I know, your mother told me."

"Burt won't let me near him. I can't…I don't know what to do," Dave rubbed the back of his neck and willed himself not to cry in front of his father. But Mike Karofsky just engulf the boy into a strong hug. The tight arms around him made it nearly impossible to breath, but it was just what Dave needed.

His dad.

"Let's go for a drive," Mike Karofsky said letting go of his son swiftly. He was a man of few words but he felt like some father-son time was needed. Dave got into the car, glad that his father hadn't judged him for being weak. During the car ride Dave could see that his father was clenching and unclenching his jaw, probably trying to find the right words. The road seemed to go on forever as Dave looked out of the window. For some reason Dave noticed that there were a lot of couples around. All happy. Snuggling, holding hands, laughing. Dave wondered if he would ever have that feeling again. He tried to swallow down the lump that was forming in his throat.

As Mike parked the car, Dave noticed that they had arrived at the Lima Batting Cages. Mike used to take his son every Friday evening when he was seven or eight. He'd loved it. Dave couldn't remember why they stopped going.

Comfortable with nothing more than each others company, the Karofsky boys stayed in the cages for hours, swinging as the balls came flying towards them. Not a word was spoken between them, but Dave couldn't help but admire his father because at least for today, his heart hurt a little bit less.

* * *

"Dave…" Kurt tried to say but it came out all croakily. His mouth was seriously dry. Opening his eyes, squinting slightly at the harsh hospital lights, he saw his father's face, concern etched across it.

"Kurt?" said Burt with relief and grabbed the cup of water that Kurt was motioning for. He tipped a small amount of water into his son's mouth and sat back down.

Kurt tried to sit up. "Ouch. That's one killer headache I've got going on."

Burt helped his son to sit up. "Kurt, do you remember what happened? The police are going to want to speak to you. I'll get the nurse."

Kurt orientated himself and shook his head. He didn't need a nurse. He figured he was in a hospital. But all he could remember was going off to tell Dave that he loved him and then some guys in hoodies jumping him from behind. Everything else was a bit hazy. He told Burt this and Burt nodded, satisfied that his son was telling the truth. Kurt looked around and saw Carole and Finn standing on the opposite side of the bed to his father.

Finn gave him a lop-sided smile. "Hey buddy, you scared us for a second there. Good to have you back."

Kurt was grateful Finn was there. It was weird to think back to the time when he used to have a crush on the other Gleek. His affection for Finn now was purely brotherly. He gave Finn a small smile of appreciation. But as he scanned the area, there was one face that he was hoping to see. Except the face wasn't there. Kurt turned to his father. "Dad, where's Dave?"

Burt looked at Finn who shook his head as if to say, I'm not going to be the one that tells him. "He's at home."

Kurt wasn't expecting that. Maybe Dave had something important to do. He coughed and had a little more water before carrying on. "Really? Could you call him? There's something I want to tell him."

"I don't think that's a good idea, son." Burt didn't want to upset his son further. He needed to change the subject. "I think you should get some rest. You've had a hell of a time Kurt. Let's just take things one step at a time."

Kurt knew he shouldn't but his voice started to rise. "What does that mean? I don't want to rest. It's kind of important. I want to tell him I love him. I never got the chance before."

"I was only thinking of what was best for you Kurt," said Burt, not knowing where to begin. He just wanted to protect Kurt. No matter how old he was, Kurt was still his baby. He nearly lost him and that fact alone was eating him up inside.

Finn realised that maybe the conversation needed some privacy. He could see the hurt in Kurt's eyes. It kind of matched the way Dave looked when Burt told him to leave. Guiding his mother out of the bay by the shoulders, he closed the curtains behind him.

"Dad?" Kurt asked, hoping his father could shed some light on the situation.

"I told Dave to stay away from you," Burt finally admitted.

Kurt looked at his father in horror. "Why?"

Burt sighed. "Why didn't you tell me it was him? That he was the guy that had been hurting you and shoving you into lockers." He didn't want his son to hurt anymore. He had been through enough in his short life.

"That was a long time a go," said Kurt attempting to get out of bed. "I need to see him. You can't stop me seeing him."

Burt gently pushed Kurt back onto the bed, refusing to let him get up. "Kurt. It was only a couple of months ago that you were coming home with slushie stained clothes. A couple of months isn't a long time. I've registered your name to be transferred to Dalton Academy. You'll be starting as soon as you're better."

"Like hell I will. I'm not going to Dalton dad. I'm not running away. He's changed. You of all people should know what it's like. You good as said you picked on guys like me at school. But you changed. And I didn't begrudge your happiness with Carole. Please don't do it to me," Kurt cried.

Burt watched his son with conflicting emotions. How could one person cause his son so much hurt and happiness? "I guess I can't stop you."

Reluctantly, Burt pulled out the letter that Dave had given him. He wasn't going to give it to Kurt at first but now he wanted to know what the Karofsky boy had to say. "Dave wrote you a letter, after I told him he couldn't see you anymore."

Kurt wiped his tears with the un-cast arm. "Read it to me."

Burt felt a little awkward reading what looked like a love letter to his son. He hesitated.

"Please," Kurt begged.

Burt didn't refuse his son and unfolded the piece of paper that looked as if it had been torn out of Dave's school exercise book.

"_Dear Kurt,_

_Hey.__ How you feeling? Wait, no. That's a stupid question. You're feeling like crap, right? I'm glad you're okay. Well I'm assuming your okay if your reading this letter. If not…then I'll never forgive myself for not being with you that night._

_Man, how sappy does that sound? Now I'm the one that sounds like a girl._"

Burt paused as his son stifled a giggle.

"_I don't know if you know this already but your dad doesn't want me to see you anymore. And don't make that cute pouty face you do because your dad is trying to do what's right. And your dad is right. I was a jerk to you and I don't deserve to be with you._

_Your boy Blaine told me you said you were in love with me. I think I'm a little offended that you told him first. Seriously Kurt? Blaine again? Nah, I'm just kidding. I love you too, man. But you already knew that._

_Burt told me you're not coming back to McKinley after you get better. I'm so sorry I couldn't get to say goodbye. It's going to be really strange not seeing you in the hallways. No more secret bathroom make-outs._"

Burt stopped again and looked at his son who was blushing. Kurt shrugged nonchalantly.

"_And who's going to make me watch those sappy musicals you love so much?_

_I got talking to Finn while you were unconscious. He's a cool guy. He totally thinks the world of you. My mom's right, you are a little charmer. Maybe he and I could be friends. But I don't know, it could be a bit difficult with him being your kind of brother and all. I'm not saying I don't like the dude, it would just hurt a little too much_."

Burt considered himself a pretty sturdy guy, but he could feel his eyes start to well up. Kurt's tears had already overflowed onto his pale cheeks. He forced himself to carry on for his son's sake.

"_You better not be sad when you read this. I hate it when you cry. You're eyes go puffy and red. So don't you cry okay? And that bit where the ink smudged was where I split some water, so don't you dare think I'm crying while writing this letter. Because I'm not._

_And don't even sweat not having a boyfriend any more, because a guy like you could have any guy he wanted. I know for a fact that Blaine likes you. Were you ever going to tell me that he tried to kiss you? Probably not, because you knew I would kill him. But I didn't kill him, so if you want him, go for it. But seriously don't. The guy's a creep._"

Kurt laughed through his tears.

"_You're one in a million Kurt. No. One in trillion. You're so special and I hope that you forgive me for all the hurt I caused you. You are going to have an amazing life Kurt and even though I won't be there to share it with you, I'll never forget you. You've changed my life completely. And I will always remember the time we had together. And when you're a star on Broadway years from now, I'll think that boy was totally into me in high school. Because I know you are._

_You'll always be my perfect guy Kurt Hummel._

_Yours,_

_Grizzly xx_

_P.s. I'm going to go kick the crap out of my punching bag now to prove how manly I am because this letter is seriously girly._"

Burt folded the letter and handed it back to Kurt.

Kurt looked at the scrawl that was Dave Karofsky's handwriting.

Burt studied his son's face trying to work out what he was thinking. Who was he to stand in the way of true love? "It's up to you Kurt."

* * *

Four weeks.

It had been four weeks since Dave Karofsky had set eyes on Kurt. Four weeks of subtly following Mercedes Jones in the hallways in hope to hear some news on her best friend. Some days she would mention that she had gone to see him in the hospital and once, Dave had heard her on the phone with Kurt. He desperately wanted to take the phone from her and just listen to him talk. But he didn't. He couldn't. Sometimes he thought Finn would bring up the subject of Kurt to Mercedes because he took pity on Dave. Either way, he was grateful that the Hudson boy had his back. He could take comfort in knowing that Kurt was on the mend. That was all that mattered in the end.

This day was like every other day at McKinley. The boys on the team greeted him. Everyone else feared him. Except for some reason the glee gang were gathering outside the entrance of the school. Dave rolled his eyes, anyone would think they were trying to get picked on.

Finn gave Dave an odd look before he started singing. "_I got chills their multiplying, and I'm loosing control. 'Cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying_."

Berry decided to join her boyfriend in the sing along. Dave hated to admit that he knew the words. Grease was one of Kurt's favourite musicals and he had been forced to watch it three times already. Thinking about Kurt made his heart twinge. _"You better shape up, 'cause I need man. And my heart is set on you. You better shape up. You better understand, to my heart I must be true..."_

And that's when he saw him.

Kurt.

He still had a couple of bruises and his cast was still there, but his Kurt was standing in the middle of the glee clubbers looking pretty pleased with himself. And why wouldn't he be, the glee club were singing his all time favourite song to him.

As Kurt cracked smile and Dave felt like his heart was going to burst. It was like something out of a cheesy movie, but he didn't care because Kurt looked so freaking happy. Dave smiled to himself as Kurt sang along with Mercedes and that Asian girl. Kurt hadn't spotted him. But that didn't even matter.

The rest of the student body were now packing out the hallways, trying to figure out what the commotion was about blocking Dave's view of Kurt. They only began to disperse after the song had finished. Dave caught another glimpse of Kurt as he hugged Mercedes and then when glee club walked him down the hallway to his first lesson of the day. As he turned to walk away, Dave heard the one thing he never thought he would again.

Kurt's voice.

"HEY KAROFSKY!" All the gleeks turned to look at Kurt who had shouted out down the hallway to his tormentor. Dave stopped and turned around wishing his heart would stop pounding so hard. Puckerman made a move to follow Kurt as he walked towards Dave, by way of protection, but Finn stopped him.

Dave knew they were in a crowded hallway, but for some reason he felt like it was just him and Kurt. Everything else around him just blurred out. Kurt stuck his hand out to Dave. "Truce?" he said directly, though Dave could see a month's worth of emotions gazing at him in those gorgeous eyes.

Dave couldn't help thinking how amazing the smaller boy was. He took a deep breath and clasped Kurt's hand in his own. It felt wonderful just being able to touch him again. He shook the hand, wishing he didn't have to let go. Reluctantly he did, just as Kurt mouthed the words, 'I love you.'

Dave was left staring at the back of Kurt's head as he walked further away, back to his friends. At that moment he knew what he had to do. Squaring himself in the middle of the corridor he stuck both hands in his front jeans pockets. "HEY HUMMEL!"

Kurt turned around, surprised at Dave's outburst.

Dave coxed his head to one side. It was now or never. "Just so you know, I love you too."

There was a collective gasp, not only from the glee club members from every other student in the vicinity. And then silence fell. Dave had pretty loud voice. He could see Kurt's eyes wide from shock. Shock that Dave Karofsky had confessed his love in front of everyone. Dave strode confidently to the Hummel boy, knowing that all eyes were on him. Grabbing the back of Kurt's neck he forced Kurt's lips to collide with his own. The smaller boy moaned at the intensity before Dave released his neck. Snatching Kurt's hand Dave dragged Kurt to his jock friends.

Kurt whimpered. "I don't think that we should-"

But Dave ignored him. He let go of Kurt's hand and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "This is my boyfriend Kurt. Does anyone have a problem with it?" he said menacingly. Dave could see that Kurt was trembling slightly. He was grateful when he saw Hudson stand next to him with his arms crossed over his chest too. Then came Puckerman. At least he knew that if things went wrong he had two extra pairs of fists. The younger members of the team shook their heads some even shook Dave's hand as a way of congratulations.

Lastly, Dave turned to look at his best friend. Azimio looked between Kurt and Dave. "Well, do you have a problem with it?" The way Dave said it was almost as if he was challenging his friend.

Azimio stared at Kurt for a while longer before facing Dave. "I got to admit Dude, he is pretty," he grinned before putting his fist out for a bump. Dave dismissed the fist and pulled him in for a boyish hug, complete with a clap on the back.

"I totally knew you were into Dudes, bro," Azimio continued.

"Yeah right," Dave replied. He squeezed Kurt's hand. "Meet you after school."

Kurt squeezed back. "Sure thing," he said watching his incredible boyfriend walk to class. Kurt pirouetted on the stop before coming to an abrupt halt. Mercedes stood in close proximity with her hands on her waist.

"WHITE BOY! YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

* * *

_**OMG it's over….**_

**_wow, this story was meant to be a one shot (The title totally doesn't work anymore) and a couple of weeks later, its turned into this crazy Kurtofsky fic! AAGHHH its sooooo weird. But I have to say I'm kinda proud of it :D_**

_**ANY IDEAS FOR A NEW TITLE!**_

_**So it is the end, but the epilogue will give you a glimpse of how I want them to be in the future.**_

_**So technically you could stop reading now because for most part all the loose ends have been tied up. Apart from Blaine, but he kind of pissed me off so I thought, stuff you man.**_

_**LOL!**_

_**I just hope Ryan Murphy gives Karofsky a chance, because he would be an amazing long term addition to the show!**_

_**For the second last time:**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_

_**p.s. for those of you that wanted to know what wank was…um…you really shouldn't have asked. LOL! And for those of you who knew, I'm assuming your all British/speak British English.**_

_**Wank = Jizz/Ejaculate or can be used as a way of saying jerking off. Like when I knocked on my flatmates door the other day and he said, "Fuck off, I'm having a wank."**_

_**I have such polite friends.**_

_**Told you you didn't want to know...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_What can I say…weeks of writing has come to an end…_**

**_I want to thank all of you guys that came on this insane Kurtofsky journey with me! It really meant a lot. I hope that you guys like what I've done with these two in the future…_**

**__****_And I'm going to stick with the name Detention seeing as most people said it was okay..._**

**_And for those of you that asked; no, I don't think I'll be writing any more Kurtofsky because, after watching the latest episode, I can't - unless something to give me hope happens._**

**_I feel like the writers have a potentially EPIC STORYLINE! But aren't using it!_**

* * *

_12 years later…_

Dave was hungry. Work had been tiring as always and now he was looking for a hearty meal. Turning his house key, he pushed the door open. He loved his suburban house on the outskirts of the city. It was the only place to be after a long days graft.

"KURT! What's for dinner?" Dave dropped his bag in the hallway knowing that Kurt would reprimand him for it in the near future.

The smaller man appeared in view, complete with a frilly apron. "And why do you automatically assume that I'm going to be the one making dinner?"

Dave couldn't help but grin. Kurt hadn't changed a bit since high school. He strode over to him as kissed his forehead. "Because my dear, you said you would. I cooked last night remember?"

Kurt linked his arms around Dave's neck trying not to get too much white sauce on the larger male. "In that case, dinner is in fifteen minutes. You've got time for a quick shower." He gave Dave a chaste kiss before unlinking his arms.

But Dave held his waist and deepened the kiss. "Why don't you join me?" he said seductively.

"David Karofsky, this is hardly the time," said Kurt. Looking at Dave's disappointed expression he added, "how about after dinner?"

Dave circled his arms around his waist again as Kurt went back to the cooking. "I'm going to hold you to that," he said murmured against the back of Kurt's neck.

Even after twelve years, Kurt couldn't believe how much Dave's voice affected him. "You know, sometimes I think you only married me for my body."

"You better believe it, Kurt Karofsky," said Dave smacking Kurt's bottom mischievously before heading to the bathroom.

Kurt hummed to himself happily as he put the finishing touches to dinner. Sometimes he wanted to pinch himself and make sure this wasn't a fantasy. After all, there was a time when the Karofky-Hummel Wedding was nothing more than a pipe dream. Kurt remembered back to Dave's last day in Lima. He had received a football scholarship to University of Alabama, Birmingham and Kurt still had another year left of school. They had vowed to stay together, do the long distance thing, call, email and text each other as often as they could. Glee club was a great distraction from Dave's absence but it wasn't enough. Soon the calls became less frequent and the emails a little too short. By the time Christmas came around they both knew it was over.

Kurt remembered that he had cried for days. Not having Dave as a boyfriend hurt in a way that he never thought was possible. When Mercedes suggested that he get back in the dating game only month after, he had nearly bitten her head off. But after a while it hurt less, Kurt started laughing again, cracking jokes with his friends. He even managed to watch some of the Birmingham Blazers games, on cable, without tearing up when Dave came up on screen. He was happy Dave was living his dream.

So Kurt started to try again. He fought for solos with Rachael and pursued his dream by studying performing arts at NYU. He even started seeing other guys. First there was Sean and then Toby. Both great guys but it was never like it had been with Dave. Because with Dave he'd felt real love, and it was hard settling for anything less. Contrary to what Dave thought, Kurt never dated Blaine. They had remained good friends but Blaine reminded him of home and that in turn reminded him of Dave.

It was Rachael Berry Kurt had to thank for his reunion with Dave. Her marriage to Noah Puckerman to be precise. Kurt was surprised that he had even gotten an invitation. After all, it wasn't as if he had kept in touch with her after they had graduated. But a note that came with the invitation explained that she wanted a New Directions reunion wedding. When Kurt had inquired if Finn was going, his step-brother was a little unsure. After all, he was dating Puck's ex, Santana. But Kurt had managed to persuade him and Santana, and all three returned to Lima for the wedding.

It was standing at the alter with New Directions and Mr Schue singing 'Don't stop Believing', that Kurt got the shock of his life. David Karofsky was less than fifty feet away. It was a miracle that Kurt even managed to finish the song knowing that Dave's eyes watching him. He didn't speak to Dave in the church though, it would have been too weird. It should have been a given to Kurt that Dave was going to be there. He knew Noah and Dave had become fast friends. But he just hadn't put two and two together.

The first time they spoke in over five years was when Dave Karofsky was seated next to him at the reception table. He knew this was Rachael's doing and at the time he wanted to strangle her, wedding day or not. Kurt remembered thinking Dave looked completely different yet at the same time completely unchanged. After a fair amount of small talk, they fell into the usual pattern of teasing and off-handed comments. Kurt learnt that in his final year at university, Dave had torn his Anterior Cruciate, which killed his chances of playing in the NFL. But he had picked himself up and decided he wasn't going to give up on football. Dave had even managed to secure a job as an assistant coach for the Ohio Buckeyes. Kurt was impressed. He was happy that Dave was doing so well. After all, he had only managed a few small theatre productions and hadn't made it big like Dave said he would. But then again, he was only 22.

As the dance floor began filling up that night, Kurt felt like a nervous school boy. He didn't even know if Dave had brought date. Incidentally, Dave had just broken up with his boyfriend Mark a few days earlier. Mark was far too clingy. And when Dave asked Kurt to dance, it felt almost surreal. Like they were back at their high school prom. Dave was still clumsy with his footwork, but it was nice.

Familiar.

When it was time to part, Kurt knew he had fallen completely in love with Dave all over again, unsure of whether he had actually ever fallen out of love with him. Consequently, Kurt Hummel woke up in a hotel room the next day in bed with one naked David Karofsky.

A year later, they bought a small apartment together. Kurt had just got his first regular gig at a small theatre company performing six nights a week. It was hard work but Kurt was determined to make it work this time. Second chances were rare. Another two years later and Dave proposed. Kurt wasn't even that bothered the diamond wasn't a princess cut because his man had proposed with twelve dozen roses dressed like the navy guy in An Officer and a Gentlemen. To top it all off, Ohio had finally accepted same-sex marriages so Kurt was free to marry to man he loved for the entire world to see.

"What you thinking about?" Dave asked picking up a breadstick and taking a bite. His hair was a little damp from the shower and sticking up in awkward angles.

"Just about how much I want to go see that knew Taylor Lautner movie with Emma Watson. I think it's like a remake of One Fine Day or something."

"Taylor Lautner again?" Dave said rolling his eyes. "I thought you got over that obsession years back."

Kurt shrugged and smiled at the note of jealousy in his husband's voice. "What? I can't help it. He gets better looking with age. He's like the new George Clooney." Kurt leaned over and gave Dave a peck on the cheek. "But he's not a patch on you."

* * *

An hour later and Dave had just finished the dishes. He had just sat down with his husband to watch some evening television when the front door burst open.

"DADDIES!" Screeched a four-year old, blonde headed, girl. She leaped onto the couch and sprawled between Kurt and Dave.

Emily walked in a moment later. She kissed Kurt and then Dave on the cheek in turn. "Sorry we're late. She didn't want to leave the party. I don't think you'll get her to bed anytime soon, she's had a shed load of candy."

Kurt smiled at his sister-in-law and offered her a drink. When Dave first told Emily he was gay all those years ago, she had merely said, 'finally, that took you way longer than I thought it would to figure out.' Dave had to laugh; his older sister was always the smart one.

As Kurt and Emily headed to the kitchen, Dave stayed with his daughter. They had adopted the Abigail Joy Karofsky two years after they had married when she was just three years old. It had been a big step what with Dave's short temper but it had been the best decision they ever made. Shortly after the adoption the Karofskys had sold their apartment and moved into the suburbs where Kurt took up teaching. Specifically, teaching performing arts at McKinley High. It was no surprise Kurt had revived the failing Glee club.

"So how was your day, Sweetie?" Dave asked his daughter, fixing a pigtail that had just come loose.

"I went to the park with Grandpa Burt and Nanna Carole. That was so much fun. I went on the swings and Grandpa Burt pushed me really high. I nearly touched the sky, daddy!" Abby's eyes were wide with excitement.

"But then Auntie Emily came to take me to that stupid party. Why did I have to go?" she whined and then pouted.

Dave couldn't help thinking that even after only a year with the Karofskys Abby had could mimic Kurt's pout perfectly. "But you stayed late. Didn't you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah…but it was Tyler's party."

"So?" Dave inquired knowing to well what Abby would say next.

"I HATE TYLER!" she said bouncing of the couch and stomping her foot. Her hands were scrunched into tiny fists.

"You do?" Dave smiled secretly all too aware of Abby's feelings towards Tyler. She never stopped talking about how much she hated the boy.

"DADDY! I told you. He's the guy that always pulls my hair and picks on me and he stole my chocolate milkshake!"

Kurt and Emily entered the den again with two full wine glasses. Kurt ruffled his daughter's hair. "What are we talking about?"

"Tyler," said Dave instantly.

"OH! Tyler…" said Kurt knowingly. His expression matched Dave's. "You know Abby, it's not nice to hate people."

"But he's so mean to me!"

"When I was in school there was a guy that used to be really mean to me and I hated him too." Kurt said looking directly at Dave. Dave shook his head. Trust Kurt to bring it up all these years later. Hadn't Kurt punished him enough? Now he was going to turn their daughter against him too.

"What happened?" asked Abby fascinated. Her Daddy Kurt was the nicest Daddy in the world. He didn't hate anyone!

Kurt looked at Dave smugly. "I married him."

Confusion was clearly visible on Abby's face. "But you married Daddy Dave."

"He was your Daddy Dave," Kurt explained.

Finally Abby understood. She screwed up her face. "DADDY KURT, HOW COULD YOU?"

Kurt was taken aback. Abby lunged across Dave Karofsky protectively. "How could you hate Daddy Dave?" She glared at her other father before turning back to Dave. "It's okay Daddy Dave, I'll never hate you." Abby stifled a yawn with her fist.

Emily took this as a sign to leave.

Kurt got up and tried to take hold of Abby's hand. "Come on you. Let's get you to bed."

"NO! I want Daddy Dave to tuck me in. I'm still mad at you." Abby jumped away from Kurt and grabbed the larger man's hand. Dave grinned at a stunned Kurt. How he turned out to be the bad guy was a mystery.

Kurt said his goodbye's to his sister-in-law before heading to the bedroom. Dave wondered in half an hour later while Kurt was sitting up in bed reading the latest Vogue magazine. Dave looked at his husband expectantly until Kurt turned to face him. "What? I'm trying to read here."

"So read," said Dave innocently while dragging his hand up Kurt's thigh under the sheets. Kurt tried to focus on the article on 'boots verses stilettos' but Dave's fingers were slowly creeping higher and higher. Kurt cleared his throat determined not to give into his husband. Dave Karofsky needed to learn some manners. Dave kissed Kurt's bare shoulder and then neck did that thing with his tongue that drove him insane.

Kurt was angry. Trust Dave to turn him on when he had to get up early the next morning. He flung his magazine on the bedside table and kissed his husband. "Fine. Let's do this."

Dave shuffled away. "Well that's not very sexy. If you don't want to, then just say so. Sorry for wanting to spend time with you." Dave lowered himself down onto his pillow and turned away from Kurt in a huff.

Kurt felt bad. "Dave. Don't be like that." Didn't his husband know how much he loved him?

Dave refused to turn back around to look at Kurt, even when he felt Kurt's arms trying to wrap around him. He couldn't trust himself to keep a straight face. Kurt didn't like being ignored. Besides, Dave had completely turned him on just seconds before how was he meant to go to sleep now?

Kurt pouted. "I love you David Karofsky. Please make sweet love to me all night long. Let's make a baby," he said dramatically flopping himself on the larger man.

Dave faced the younger man, giving up on the going back a smile that was threatening to emerge. "I hate to break it to you Sweetheart, but two men can't make a baby together. Surely Burt told you that."

Kurt smirked. "Really? Well, I guess we can have fun trying…" he said before pulling his husband in for a deep kiss. Dave finally gave in; but who could blame him? His husband was the definition of sex-on-legs.

Kurt pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked, concerned that something was seriously the matter. Kurt never willingly stopped mid-make out.

"We can't do this," he said flinging the covers off.

Dave sat up. "Why not?"

Kurt looked at Dave sternly. "It's a rule."

"Not the rule," Dave groaned. He hated the rule. Why did Kurt have to be so picky?

"No socks during sex." Kurt said immediately as if to say Dave should really have known better.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Kurt…" he tried to protest.

"Get them off!" Kurt said trying to grapple with Dave's feet. Dave kicked out not wanting to remove his precious socks.

"It's cold!" he tried to reason.

"OFF!" said Kurt finally getting hold of one of the pair and yanking it off.

Dave stopped his struggling. What was the point? Kurt was always going to win. "I hate you!"

Kurt smiled nevertheless and lifted the second leg up so he could remove the other sock. "I hate you more," he said endearingly.

There was a soft gasp from need the door. "DADDY KURT! GET OFF DADDY DAVE! You're going to hurt him. You still hate him?" Both men froze and then turned to look at their daughter. They had forgotten to lock the door. Abby looked visibly upset by Kurt's attempts to 'kill' Dave. Dave suppressed a chuckle.

Reluctantly, Kurt got up and put on his dressing robe. He ushered Abby out of the room and tried to explain. "I don't hate him anymore; that was in school. And we were just play fighting. I love your daddy Dave so much. I wouldn't have married him otherwise…"

Dave couldn't help but smile as Kurt went to put Abby back to bed. He linked his hands behind his head and sunk into his fluffy pillow. He had to admit, life in the Karofsky household was good.

* * *

_THE END_

* * *

_**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER! Weeks of thinking about nothing more than Kurt and Dave, story plots, ideas, running through potential conversations in my head…this is the result!**_

_**Thank you again for all those that took the time to write a review and all those that put me on their favourites/alerts. You guys are the best.**_

_**FLUFF OVERLOAD, right? LOL! I just had to do it!**_

_**And I purely chose Birmingham University for Dave because one of my cousin's goes there and Alabama has lovely people whenever I go over to the states. And just found out I'm going to New York for Christmas with the family to visit my other cousins/aunts/uncles in New York/New Jersey :D**_

_**So did you guys like Abby?**_

_**And do you think I got the character's jobs and break up/make up right?**_

_**For the last time: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_

_**p.s. for those of you that read and don't review please reconsider…I would love to know what you thought!**_


End file.
